That Beilschmidt Boy
by Arabimitore
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is the heir to the pure-blood Beilschmidt family, whose name is simultaneous with the dark arts, and he doesn't even know it. What happens when he is sent to live with the Kirklands, a well respected line? Friendship, Betrayal and This.
1. The Beilschmidts

"I can't keep him here any longer, Elizaveta. It's too dangerous for Ludwig to stay in Germany. I'm going to send him to live in England, with Arthur."

A young Ludwig Beilschmidt, about five or six years old, had his ear pressed against the wooden door that separated the master bedroom from the main hall of the large house. House was not the correct term, it was more of a mansion, befitting of the Beilschmidt's pure-blood status. They were one of the oldest, noblest, and cruelest of the pure-blood family, the practice of "pruning diseased leaves' off the family tree only having just died out for the dark arts filled line. Ludwig furrowed his blond brows as he listened to his father speak. It was hard to understand, Gilbert was speaking in Hungarian, not their native German, so Ludwig was having to translate bits and pieces, a difficult task for the small child who knew only remedial Hungarian, and what he heard confused him. He was going to send him to England? Why? Had he been a bad boy...?

"Is that really necessary?" asked a hesitant, shaky female voice. That was Auntie Elizaveta. So that was why he was speaking Hungarian. Surely she would be able to talk some sense into Vati, or hit him in the head with her frying pan until he did see sense. She always had her frying pan on her. "Don't you think he'd be safer with us? With his family?"

"Verdammt!" he cursed. It seemed Gilbert had no patience for a debate. "Elizaveta, I wouldn't be sending him away if I thought he'd be safer here. Yes, I am a wizard whose name the entire wizarding world knows, and some fear, but I am in no way shape or form as powerful a wizard as Arthur. He hasn't tainted himself like I have, Elizaveta. In fact, that's a major problem! We couldn't hide anywhere else! Everyone knows my face, the albino Beilschmidt! I'm infamous, Elizaveta, and I once thought that was the most awesome thing in the world. But it's not. It's not, and I can't have my son pay for my mistakes." There was a deep sigh and a sound of pressure being added to the wall, as though someone decided to lean on it.

"And Roderich is still in hiding, where he needs to stay, here, could you imagine if he was discovered? Our parents would murder him, if _he_ didn't get to Roderich first. You know how my parents feel about my brother. He's the purest of us all, and he's hated. It was never his idea to take the mark, our parents pressured him into it... as did I, and I'm disgusted with myself for it... my little brother..." The was a definite pause.

"I'm trying to convince him to go to Dumbledore for hiding, which I might end up doing, or sending you to meet with Roderich at a safe house that Dumbledore could arrange for you too. You're not a Beilschmidt, but you're a mud- muggle-born, and you're Roderich's wife. Our family is dying for an excuse to kill you both, you know this. And you... you're no where as powerful as Arthur, either. On top of all that, Arthur is good friends with Dumbledore." A animated sigh. "If worse came to worse, they could turn to Dumbledore, and I know for sure that man would protect Ludwig. Dumbledore isn't like most of the wizarding world, he doesn't judge the Beilschmidts as harshly. Or perhaps, he just judges us individually. I don't know, I never went to Hogwarts, I went to Durmstrang, as did all of the Beilschmidts. Ludwig will be the first to attend the British school. And interact daily with Dumbledore."

"You hate Dumbledore."

"But I love my son." Ludwig curled up his knees and held tightly, the Lederhosen reaching up to let his exposed knees touch his tucked in chin. Vati was sending him away, and nothing Auntie Liz could say would change his mind. But what if this Arthur thought he was a bad boy, too, and sent him away? Who was this Bumblebee? Was he who Arthur would send him to if he misbehaved? He hoped not. Vati didn't like Bumblebee.

"What danger is he in? And why...? Oh, Gilbert! It's _him_, isn't it?"

It was silent, a painful silence, as she listened for the answer from her friend. It was the child the three best friends were raising together that was leaving, she demanded to know specific details. She needed to know why. She was losing him to a man she had never met and had no idea who he was, and she demanded to understand why there was no other way.

"It's danger," was the simple answer. "And it's all my fault. What does it matter if it involves the Dark Lord or not? I don't know if I'm going to leave his service, I'm not nearly brave enough, not at the moment. But Ludwig is my son, and if I do, he would be in as much danger as I would be. He'd be killed, along with us, Elizaveta. This is the end of the conversation, you understand? In the morning, Ludwig is departing, going to England, and is going to live with Arthur Kirkland."

A gasp.

"Exactly," was Gilbert's answer. "The Kirklands are a good family, a strong, good, pure wizarding name. It'll be better for Ludwig to grow up there, in a warm environment, full of bright magic, happiness, and love. The Kirklands can give him that. I can't. And I'm a good enough parent to know that I have to give him to someone who will treat him like a son, raise him to be a good man, a good wizard, and to a place that will help him stay away from the fate he'd be subjected to if he stayed and lived with me."

"But how do you know Kirkland will take him?"

"He will." He stated it simply. "He owes me."

There was a pause, then Ludwig heard a jostle of objects and sprung to his feet and scurried to his room, not wanting Gilbert to find him eavesdropping. Vati hated eavesdroppers. They were, "Not awesome." When he got to his room, he threw himself on his bed and curled up, wanting everything to be a bad dream. But it wasn't. Ludwig was awake, and this was reality. A twisted reality. He clung to a pillow on the plush, expensive feeling bed and bit his lip, refusing to let the tears that were threatening to pour from his eyes. Big boys didn't cry, and Ludwig was a big boy. And bog boys were good boys. He'd show Vati, show him that he could be and was a good boy, and that there was no reason to send him away to live with Athur or his Bumblebee friend. No reason at all.

He cried himself to sleep.

In the morning, Gilbert opened the door, a grin on the albino's face. He crouched, a playful smirk pulling into place as he approached his child's bed, looking just like a cat about to pounce on a mouse or a small bird. He always did this when he was feeling edgy, wanting to have a sweet, tender moment with his son before he went off... or, in this case, before Ludwig was being sent away. He bent, his eyes barely above the edge of the bed, and he gave a low cackle, _keskeskeskes._. Finally, with a lunge, he screamed, "Guten Morgen, kleine Wundershön!"

Ludwig squeaked, laughing as he was jolted awake, trying to wiggle out of the albino's grasp. As he managed it, he smiled. It was all a bad dream. He was staying right here, with his Vati. Where he belonged. He nuzzled into Gilbert's chest, clinging to the albino as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go of his father. But he wouldn't have to. The entire conversation was a dream, Ludwig was a good boy, and he was staying in his home, in the Beilschmidt manor and was going to be raised right in the home, where the Beilschmidt heir should be raised.

But then, why were there two small bags, and nothing in his room?

"You're going on a trip for a while," explained Gilbert to the horrified looking child. Ludwig quickly wiped the expression off his face and jumped out of the bed, rushing downstairs to the kitchen. He couldn't believe it. This had to be a mistake. There was absolutely no way that he was leaving today, right? Absolutely not, no, Autie Elizaveta would have something to say about this, surely she would. She'd hit Vati with her frying pan as a good morning, he'd grumble about it not being awesome, and then he'd slunk away. Ludwig ran into the kitchen, eyes searching for Elizaveta.

There she stood, a plate of bread roll, soft boiled eggs, and wurst being placed in front of him., with a small blintz with lemon butter and fresh fruit topping it. A glass of milk was waiting for him.

"Why such a big breakfast, auntie?" he asked as he took his seat at the table. He knew the answer, his hopeful face falling. There went his only hope...

She looked away, tears visibly forming in her eyes. "You have a big day ahead of you. Eat up."

Despite the way he was feeling, Ludwig was amazingly hungry. The boy ate the food offered to him heartedly. As soon as he cleared his plate, he looked up to see Gilbert. No... he didn't want to be sent away...

"I sent the bags ahead of us," he explained. "I'm going to need you to hold on really tight, okay? I'm taking you via side-along apparation."

Ludwig shook his head and took a jump back, scurrying to hide behind his chair and knocking off the plates, the glass shattering with the contact to the concrete ground. "I'm sorry, Vati. I won't be a bad boy again. Please don't send me to live with Arthur! He's English and can't cook!" He acted as though the chair would prevent him from being taken, that it was a magical shield that grown ups couldn't penetrate, that required a special password that only Ludwig knew.

Elizaveta burst into tears before clinging to Ludwig, her arms holding him tightly to her bosom in a protective, motherly fashion. "Gilbert, Gilbert, there must be another way!" she pleaded, stroking Ludwig's head and holding him in her vice-grip embrace.

"There isn't!" he shouted at her. "I don't want this life for him, Elizaveta! And I won't be responsible for his death!" It was a hiss from the albino that made Elizaveta jump, her grip slackening for a moment. Ludwig yelped, Gilbert's newly found grip on him arm more likely than not causing a bruise on the small child as he was wrenched away from Elizaveta. She moved her hands in a grabbing motion, but caught nothing but the air, crawling on her knees with outstretched hands. Her body moved through the shattered porcelain, the glass piercing her skin through the friction. "Én gyerekem, az én bébi! Adjátok vissza a gyermekemet!" she cried out in her native tongue. "Ludwig!"

A loud slap echoed through the room, Gilbert's scarlet eyes flashing dangerously. "Lean your place, _woman._ We've discussed this. I've decided. That is the end of it. You've said your goodbyes." And with an audible _pop_, they were gone, leaving Elizaveta rocking with the force of her sobs, and bleeding physically from the glass and emotionally from her loss.

The next thing Ludwig knew, he was sitting on a door step, one bag on either side of him, a letter in hand, Gilbert gone, and waiting to be noticed.

A few hours later, the house door opened to reveal a sleepy Arthur. A blink, furrowing of enormous eyebrows, and letter reading later, Ludwig was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice and sitting next to Alfred Kirkland, middle-child of the Kirkland family. He looked around to see the others. A boy a year younger than Alfred sat next to him, who had a tanned girl a year young than _him _sitting next to him. An asian child, about eleven, was sitting there, who had a child a year older than Alfred sitting next to him. A baby was at the high-chair. He gave an awkward smile. "Ah... hallo... I'm Ludvig."

A laugh came from the one named Alfred. "Your accent is wicked. I'm Alfred, and this is me brother, Matthew," he motioned to the curly blond next to him. "Next to him is Seysel, our sister, and the only girl in our troop."

Ludwig gave a soft smile at the three, Alfred and the two he introduced. "Ah... hallo."

The Asian spoke up, his calm voice soothing. "I am Kaoru, the oldest Kirkland child. Father informed me that you will be living with us from now on. I am pleased to be your older brother, and I do hope I will be a good influence on you. Please, feel free to call me brother, in your native tongue, if you so wish. I'll be leaving soon, after the winter break, and I'll be back at Hogwarts. I do hope we have plenty of time to get to know one another, new little brother." He gave Ludwig a warm, welcoming smile, and he felt suddenly at ease.

"We're taking him in?" asked a rough boy, but he couldn't have been more than a year older than Ludwig. He had an auburn color to his hair, and a bandage across his nose. "Ah, right. I'm Dan, and the babe in the chair is Peter." He turned to look at Kaoru. "Whatdya mean he's staying with us, and he's a new brother?"

Alfred was scowling as well.

"I mean that Ludwig Beilschmidt is now a Kirkland, and we will treat him as such." Kaoru's face was in a stern look as he looked to Alfred and Dan. Dan's face lit up with recognition, Alfred stared at Ludwig, and Matthew and Seysel looked uneasy.

"Vat?" demanded Ludwig. "Vat are you staring at?"

"A Beilschmidt." answered Alfred in an awed voice.

"So?"

"So... Beilschmidts are different... I don't know why," Alfred said quickly, "but we're better. Because you're a Beilschmidt."

"Silence!" snapped Kaoru. "They are no better, nor worse, quit harassing our new brother, it is not nice. I will inform father, don't think I won't." And with that final say, the children quietly began their morning meal.

Ludwig had an idea that he should ignore _**The Daily Prophet **_the next morning and right he was, because the first article was a nice, long column entitled, _"Kirkland Family; Pure or Tainted?" _

"Vat does dat say?" he asked, pointing to the article.

Arthur scrunched up his nose. "Oh, just ignore that. Just some of that Regina cow's writing. Ignore her, she's a wicked woman." He smiled at the small child and patted his head. "Why don't you go play with Alfred."

And he did, trying hard to fit in, be part of the family of the man who accepted him with a kind smile and an embrace rather than the one that rejected him and sent him away.


	2. Six Years Later

_**-Six Years Later-**_

"I don't want to be the damsel," Ludwig complained. "I'm a boy. Don't you think we're too old to be playing damsel in distress and hero, Alfred? Besides, I'm always the damsel! I want to be the hero!" His German accent, light with the years, but still very much there, was now mixed with British undertones. He was pouting, glaring at his best friend and his, for all intents and and purposes, brother. Why was it that Ludwig was always the one who had to play damsel? He twitched his nose at the sight of the dress that was in Alfred's hand. "And I hate wearing Uncle Francis' dress, why does he even have that, he's a man?" He sighed and looked around at the clearing they were playing in, far enough from the house so that it was a good walk, but not so far that they couldn't see the building. They each had their brooms with them, something that made Ludwig uneasy. They weren't allowed to fly near the house, there were too many muggles that lived around the area. But Alfred just didn't seem to care.

Alfred scowled and crossed his arms. "I'm the hero, it's just how things go! You can be the villain if you want-" His rebuttal was cut off by the appearance of a dappled brown owl flying over the duo, its shadow large and intimidating. Another owl followed quickly, letters hanging form their legs loosely. Alfred gaped, glasses shining from the sunlight and awe. He watched til the owls entered the perpetually open window of the living room, kept open specifically for owls and letters for the Kirkland family. The nice house, to anybody's view, was average. A large mansion, very English, with a sprawling garden of herbs and trees, almost overgrown, but looking very welcoming. Indeed, any were welcome to the Kirkland home, blooded or Muggle-born, or even Muggle. The children from down the lane were often found playing with the younger Kirklands.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, look!" He pointed once the significance of the owls actually sunk in. "Maybe, maybe, maybe it's our Hogwarts owls! Isn't that cool!" He exclaimed, then took off, picking up the brooms laying on the lush grass.

The German scowled at Alfred and reached for his broom. "Alfred, I know what you're planning, and you _know _we're not allowed to-"

His sentence was cut off by the Kirkland child kicking off into the air, zooming towards the house at a moderate pace. "Darn..." he murmured to himself, residing to climbing onto the broom and following his, for all purpose, brother. He just wanted to smack Alfred in the face sometimes. Alfred daringly aimed for the same window as the owls had darted in, almost smacking into the stone walls with inches to spare, but he made it in. He leapt from the broom before he could hit the opposite wall and rolled across the ground, giggling at the fun. Ludwig had followed his brother's tail, flying and landing with much more precision and grace than his giggly counterpart. That was how it always seemed to be. Alfred bulldozed his way through life and Ludwig glided.

But Alfred was the Kirkland; Ludwig was not. No matter how kind Arthur was, Ludwig was not his son. If it came down to life or death, Ludwig would be shoved aside in favor of Alfred. Ludwig was just a cuckoo bird, the chick laid in another nest to grow with unfamiliar people. It was only a matter of time until Ludwig was thrust out of the loving nest or the others realized that he didn't belong. If those didn't happen, then it was a simple matter to rid himself of the others- either way, he would be alone.

The boys looked up at a loud coughing noise only to find themselves facing Arthur, and Ludwig hung his head low. He was already holding the two letters, his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you two think you were doing?" he snapped. "You could have gotten yourselves killed! The muggles could have seen! You know you're not supposed to fly so close to the house!" He glared, though his expression lightened. "Is this any way... For Hogwarts students to behave?" He gave a smile before holding two letters. He began to read, "Dear Mister Alfred Falkner Kirkland, Dear Mister Ludwig Adairic Beilschmidt, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Ludwig's face lit up and extended his hands. "Ah... Dad, may I please see it?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you both will be Ravenclaws, like all Kirklands... except Dan." Arthur made a face. "He ended up in Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw," Ludwig murmured to himself. "Got it."

Alfred, on the other hand, was beyond excited. ""Ah, this is so cool!" He couldn't help his giddiness- sure, he knew he was going there, he always had, but it was just super exciting to finally get it. He danced around the room, passing by the door to the parlor before accidentally running into Dan himself. Ludwig quickly gave Arthur an affectionate hug before running after the other boy.

Dan was laughing at Alfred, who was going on about something. "Isn't this cool? I got it! Dad's going on about me having to be a Ravenclaw, but Dan, I wanna be a Gryffindor too! I want to be part of the hero House and red and gold is so much better than blue and that weird bronze-y color..." He went on and on about it, making Dan laugh and ruffle his younger brother's hair. "Go for it, I'd love to see Da' get his knickers in a bunch. Again." He turned to look at Ludwig, looking him up and down. "You better not be a Ravenclaw, either. Both of ya are going to be Gryffindors, got it?"

Ludwig laughed uneasily, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, haha. Ja. 'Course." Truthfully, Ludwig didn't care what house he ended up in; his only desire was to make Arthur proud of him, want to call him son. If that meant being a Hufflepuff, that's what Ludwig would have striven for. But Kirkland wanted a Ravenclaw child, and that was what Ludwig had always tried to be like, studying at the late hours, trying to learn as much as he could. It got to the point that he wanted to know everything he could, and strove to get his hands on all sort of knowledge imaginable, even the dark kind... But that wasn't bad, knowledge itself wasn't inherently evil, it was what people merely did with the knowledge that made it 'dark.' As long as Ludwig didn't do anything bad with the knowledge he acquired, it wasn't evil, and so, he was okay. At least, it made sense to think like that.

Alfred tackled Ludwig, wanting to wrestle. "Let's wrestle, come on!"

Alfred was pulled off of the disheveled German by a laughing Arthur. "Come now, you two, we have a shopping trip to go to, yes? Diagon Alley awaits us." Arthur was adjusting their robes, trying to make the boys look more presentable. After all, Kirklands never looked out of place. Arthur frowned as he attempted to squish down that one piece of hair that always seemed to pop out of place upon Alfred's head, Alfred patiently waiting for him to give up as always. He sighed and finally gave up on his quest and turned to the two boys. "Come on, now."

Ludwig followed the adult Kirkland, Kaoru coming to meet him from the other hall. It was his last year, and he was poised to going into training to be an Auror. Ludwig smiled up at his 'older brother.' Kaoru was the one that was the first to welcome him as a brother with open arms, and always looked out for him. Now, as the brother was Head Boy, the top in his class, and a distinct Ravenclaw, Ludwig wanted nothing less than to be like him. Kaoru was the perfect Kirkland, suiting for the family heir. Ludwig wished it was possible for him to so like that.

A child collided into them, jumping on Arthur's back. "I wanna go, I wanna go!" yelled a six year old voice, refusing to let go of their father. "Off of me, Peter," Arthur ordered as he pulled the child off. "You're going to be watched by Francis while I take the Hogwarts aged children to Diagon Alley."

Peter pouted. "But... But he's a _muggle_," he whined. "He won't understand."

Arthur smacked him in the head. "You insolent child. He'll understand well enough, he lives with us, it's not like I won't explain to him our life. Now get you, play with Matthew and Seysel, while I take the other four to Diagon Alley."

Peter pointed dramatically, the child shrieking, "You jerk!" and ran away towards the living room where Francis was playing with Matthew and Seysel. Arthur laughed and turned to Kaoru, Dan, Alfred and Ludwig. "Come on you two. Kaoru, you take Dan to pick out his supplies. I'll take the two young ones."

Kaoru nodded and walked to the fireplace mantel, smiling as he watched the three youngest playing with Francis. It was such a relief when Francis came into the family, giving the oldest Kirkland child a break from playing mother and a chance to focus on his studies. Not that his grades ever suffered. But it was still a nice lift from his shoulders, even if he never resented it. He took a handful of flu powder and threw it into the fireplace, turning the small, withering scarlet flames to an emerald that rivaled their father's eyes. Nodding for Dan to move closer, her extended the pot of Flu powder and pointed to the fireplace. "You know what to do. I'll follow after you. Exit at Flourish and Blotts."

Dan nodded and extended his hand, the black powder grasped in his hand as he entered the fore place, his voice echoing as he called out, "Flourish and Blotts!" and went up in emerald flame.

Francis jumped from his seat and began to race to the fireplace, but stopped himself and shook his head. "I juz will neve' get uz to zis," he murmured and sighed, turning back to the young children who were now playing with toys he had given to them. Arthur laughed and gestured for the other two to come to the fireplace. "We," Arthur said, "on the other hand, are going to Madam Malkin's Robes." He extended the pot to the boys, as Kaoru had done for Dan. "Just follow Dan's example, you've done this before."

Alfred jumped up, excitedly, his blue eyes shining with strong emotions. "Ah, wicked!" He grabbed a fist full and ran into the flames, screaming, "Madam Malkin's Robes!" before throwing the powder, laughing as he transported himself. Ludwig smiled as he quietly shuffled towards Arthur who kissed the crown of his head before extending the pot. "I'll meet up with you two as soon as you go."

He took the flu powder, the black, sand-like powder slipping between his fingers as he took just enough to get him to where he needed to be and allowed the excess to fall back into the pot. Keeping his eyes on Arthur, he stepped into the emerald flames, the warm, tickling sensation around his legs. Lifting his hand, he threw the powder into the flame, speaking clearing, "Madam Malkin's Robes!" The flame engulfed his body, the inviting heat surrounding him as he felt him swirl on the spot. Different places flashed before his eyes before he saw the opening of the robe shop and Alfred, and he jumped from the flame, greeted by a tackling Alfred.

The two boys laughed as they collided, and looked up simultaneously as a woman called to them. "Hogwarts first years, boys?" she asked, coming towards them with pins, needles, and cloth flying beside her in the air. Alfred was the one who nodded. "Alright, come here!"

Arthur was there quickly, watching the boys fitted. He nodded, approving of the material. Not too nice, but not the normality either. They were Kirklands, and had to be dressed like such. He nodded when he approved and paid for the robes, then gestured to the boys. "Come on, now, to Potage's." They went on their shopping quest with an air of quickness, wanting to get the first year supplies that were on their list. Soon, they only had their wands left.

"Ollivander's, of course," was Arthur's quick answer as he briskly walked through the crowd of the busy shoppers, carrying bags upon bags of supplies, the short parent looking positively miniature in comparison. They walked to the front of the shop and pushed open the door, the cool air in the building a welcome from the summer. Arthur sat down the supplies and smiled as an elderly looking man came sliding by on a rolling ladder.

"Ah... Arthur Kirkland," he said, looking him over. "Willow. Unicorn hair. Eleven inches, if I do remember correctly. Quite good for charms." 

Arthur laughed and nodded. "Yes, quite. You never do forget." He gestured to Alfred and Ludwig. "I'm here for my sons, Alfred and Ludwig."

Ollivander's eyes drifted on Ludwig for a moment before breaking into a smile, but to Ludwig it looked like a creepy grimace. "Why, you sure do have a horde, don't you? It seems like yesterday your eldest, Kaoru was in here. I do say, the wand he has sure seems to favor him, don't you think?" He turned around, pulling out boxes and setting them on the front desk. "Mr. Kirkland," he said to Alfred, "try this one. Rowan, unicorn hair, eight inches."

Alfred had the wand in his hand for about three seconds before he had it pulled away from him.

"No, no. This one, perhaps. Willow, dragon-heart string, seven inches."

And again, it was ripped from his hands.

"Alright, this one. Oak. Phoenix feather. Ten and a half inches."

Alfred took this one, and a bright, shining, warm light was emitting from his hands. Ollivander clapped and Arthur looked on proudly. Alfred, however, was jumping up and down. "This one? This one? Is this one it?" Ollivander laughed and nodded. "Aye, my boy, that's the one for you." He turned to Ludwig. "Now, Mr. Beilschmidt, let's find you a wand, shall we? I didn't have the pleasure of selling your father his wand, I believe Gregorovitch handled that one, but I do believe I can find something fitteded to your tastes and talents."

Ludwig took a bit longer than Alfred, after trying the wands that had been discarded by Alfred's trial and a few others as well. "Here, here, Holly, Unicorn hair. Thirteen inches." Again, a wand was ripped from Ludwig's grasp. "You're a tricky one, Beilschmidt, a very, very tricky one. Not to worry, not to worry, we'll find you a perfect match, I promise." He kept trying again, again and again. "Here. Ivy, dragon-heart string. Eleven inches."

Ludwig's eyes widened as he felt the wand warm beneath his fingers, the sensation spreading throughout his entire body, emitting a beautiful, yellow-hued light that lit up the entire building. He smiled as he looked up, and Ollivander clapped his hands as he cried out in a mixture of victory and success. "I told you we'd find you a wand, Mr. Beilschmidt, and it looks as though we found the perfect one." He laughed and looked to Arthur with a smile on his face. "That will be Twenty-Five galleons and twelve sickles, please."

Arthur nodded as he dug out the money, congratulating the boys on their wands. "Normally, wizards have that one wand for the rest of their lives, boys, so take good care of them. They'll become your shield in this world, and in these times, we all need a decent one."

With an approving nod from Ollivander at this statement as he took the money, Arthur bent down and picked up the bags, gesturing for the boys to follow. "How does Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour sound?"

Alfred's face broke out into an even bigger grin as he heard this. "Ice cream? Heck yah!"

Ludwig nodded with a smile, the quiet boy following his family to the shop, where they met up with Kaoru and Dan, enjoying a tender family moment as they spoke of Hogwarts, wands, and the latest Quidditch updates. Alfred was eating his ice cream quickly, pausing in breaks to cry out about a brain freeze, chanting "Cold! Cold! Cold!" as he held his head, causing his brothers and father to laugh, Arthur shaking his head at his son's stupidity. As Arthur lifted his head from looking down with laughter, his face broke into a wider grin. "Ah, Yao!" he called out, gesturing for someone to come join their table. "I didn't expect to see you here. How is everything?"

An average height man, thin in stature, gave a smile as he placed a delicate hand on the shoulder of a boy next to him, walking towards the Kirkland's table. His robes were a brilliant scarlet with black trimming, the black trimming adorned with bright gold floral designs, and his sleeves extended out in an oriental fashion. His hair extended to his lower back, pulled back into a pony-tail and tied with tightly wrapped red ribbon. He carried himself as a man with stature and purpose, as though he was used to people taking orders and listening to him, but not in an arrogant way. And his eyes spoke of wisdom that transcended barriers of language, culture, race, and age.

The boy beside him, however, looked awkward next to him. He was wearing simple blue robes, and Ludwig thought to complimented his skin. This boy looked Asian as well, but definently not Chinese. Maybe a mix between that and something else, perhaps Japanese. His hair was cut in a short fashion compared to his father, but definently still feminine, falling into a neat bob. He stayed close to the older Asian man as they sat down at the table with the Kirkland family.

"Nihao, Arthur," he answered as he set down bags next to them. "Yes, I am just purchasing Kiku's school things, ahen." He smiled as he looked to the boy beside him, a small thing whose legs swung over the side of the chair. "He'll be a first year. The same as your boy, I believe." Kiku looked to Alfred, Ludwig, and Dan, furrowing his eye brows as he looked them over. Yao gave him a slight smack in the arm. "Aiyaa! That's not very polite, aru! Introduce yourself."

The boy looked fearful for a moment, staring at the boys, then stuttered out, "Ah.. I.. I am Kiku Wang. Please... please take care of me." His accent was soft, his ls and rs because pronounced with a soft roll to them. Yes, defnently foreign.

Alfred, Dan, and Ludwig looked confused for a moment, looking between each other before responding. "I'm Alfred Kirkland! I'm a hero, and I'm going to be the best Qiedditch player ever!"

Dan laughed and gave a gesture with his head. "I'm Dan."

Ludwig smiled awkwardly and extended his hand. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kiku looked up at Ludwig's face with a certain awe before taking his hand and shaking it. "Ah... Thank you."

Yao looked from Ludwig to Arthur. "How have things been at the ministry, lately, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed and leaned back. "As well as you can expect them to be, what with the rise of a Dark wizard. And I thought the world saw the worst with Grindlewald."

Yao shook his head. "You only think that because he never reached Britain, and this time, it is in your own territory, ahen. In China, we've been affected by Dark Wirzards before... and we never truly recovered either..." He trailed off, his eyes drifting off as though thinking of a dark, deep memory that he had burried deep within him, a factor in the air of mystic and wisdom aroud him. He shook his head and smiled to the group of first years at the table, Alfred, Ludwig, and Kiku. "So, are you boy's excited, aru, for your first year at Hogwarts? I didn't go to Hogwarts, I went to the Chinese Imperial Academy. But, Hogwarts has a great reputation, and I wouldn't be sending Kiku, if I didn't think it was the best school around here, aru."

Alfred was bouncing now, his young age showing. "Ah, ah, AH! It's going to be so much fun, I'm going to be a Gryffindor, and a hero, and a Quidditch star, and an auror and I'll save the day!"

Arthur smacked him upside the head in a playful manner. "You're going to be a Ravenclaw, damnit, you ungrateful berk." Alfred laughed as he rubebd the back of his head. Arthur stood, and Kaoru followed his manner, picking up the items they bought. The Kirkland head of family turned to Yao and smiled, fimerly gripping his forearm in a half shake, half hug. "It was wonderful seeing you again, Yao, and we must get together again sometime, perhaps do tea?"

"Shi. That would be wonderful, ahen," the Chinese man answered before letting go of his friend and lifting his son's supplies. "Come now, Kiku, let's go home, aru."

Ludwig's eyes never left the Asian child, a smile on his face as he waved to him. He was sure he could be friends with him.

His thoughts were interupted by Alfred. "Dad, Dad, was that _**the **_Yao Wang... the one that defeated the dark wizard Tiao Mao Ran? You're _**friends**_ with him! That is... My dad is so... _wicked._" Alfred looked completely blown away by this information, shaking his head.

Arthur laughed. "Yes, that's him, it seems you do pay attention to world affairs." His face got immeditely stern. "But Yao doesn't like to talk about that, Alfred, and I foribid you, no, _don't you dare ask him about it. _That was _**much**_too recent!" Arthur's voice was dangerous before going back to a carefree smile.

Ludwig thought quietly on everything that had happened that day when they got home, locking himself up in his room like he normally did. He received his letter from Hogwarts, finally got a wand, met a famous wizard, probably made friends with his son, and (most importantly) he spent wonderful quality time with the family that took him in and made him a member. It seemed like a very, very good day to him. Smiling softly to himself, he switched into night clothes, neatly putting his other ones in a basket to be washed, and made his way downstairs to the family room.

Looking up from the couch, Francis smiled to the German boy and gestured for him to sit with the family. "Come on, Ludwig, and join us while we watch a movie." Ludwig walked towards the large family, taking a seat next to Alfred and Matthew, smiling at how complete he felt... but something was missing. Something was always missing.

He shook his head to remove those thoughts and turned it towards a television that Francis convinced Arthur to purchase (not that Arthur hadn't owned muggle devices before, his wife had been a muggle woman). He doesn't last long though, and soon, the children found themselves asleep against one another, curling up for comfort and warmth, and Arthur, Francis, and Kaoru lacked the heart to wake them up.


	3. Blood Will Out

"Ludwig, Ludwig, you need to wake up!" a loud, young, British voice resonated throughout the room, summoning from the hallway. "We'll be late! Hurry! Hurry!"

Ludwig groaned, but jumped out of the bed quickly, darting for his muggle attire. The muggles who always crowded into King's Cross station would be confounded at his normal apparel, and it was best not to mess with their minds as fun as that sometimes sounded to the youthful German wizard in training to be. That, and it was a sort of unspoken rule that muggle clothing should be worn while awaiting to aboard the Hogwarts Express. Best not to try with it.

Dressing in a simple pair of black trousers with a white polo, Ludwig pulled on black dress shoes and grabbed his bags, heading for the living room and the door. He couldn't believe that he had over slept! There could absolutely be no way! He had made sure Squeaky (the house elf), knew to wake him up so that he didn't drag everyone behind schedule. As he reached for the door knob, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Just kidding! It's seven in the morning!"

Ludwig growled and glared at the beaming Alfred that stood next to him, still in his night wear. "Du… Du Wischer," he grumbled unhappily before putting his bags down on the ground. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," was the simple answer that the boy gave, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. His glasses were slightly skewed and he turned, practically dancing on the air as he glided toward the kitchen humming one of the many pop songs that Arthur loved. The Beatles seemed to be his favourite, and Arthur made sure his children developed an appreciation of the group, albeit their muggle status. Blood never meant anything to Kirklands. Whatever kind that was.

From the kitchen sifted the beautiful aroma of a cooked meal, making Ludwig's mouth salivate with anticipation. Francis was already in the kitchen, playing Mother as he cooked the Kirkland horde a scrumptious meal fit for a castle of princes.

Turning around, Francis greeted them with his normal, morning smile. "Good morning!" he exclaimed, hugging and kissing the boys on the forehead each in turn. "How are my favourite boys in the world on this fine morning? Wonderful weather to start school on, Oui?"

"Excited."

"Tired."

The two boys had answered in unison. At this realization, each turned to look as one another, laughing and smiling at the small bit of humor as young boys do.

"I'm sure you're both very hungry," said Francis with thick affection in his voice. "But you'll have to wait for your father and brothers to get down here." He crinkled his nose. "You know how mon Cher gets if we don't eat as a family."

Ludwig nodded, receding to take a seat at the table. Alfred, however, posted a query to the Frenchman. "Francis…" he started slowly. "Exactly what are you and my dad?"

Francis grinned, giving a low, perverted laugh before turning away, leaving the question unanswered for a moment. When he did speak again, however, he said, "There is a reason your father has not remarried, mon fils."

Alfred gave a weird, confused look before turning to Ludwig, his expression clearing asking the German for a clarification of what the Frenchman said. Ludwig could do naught but shrug, perplexed by the man's answer as well. It took a few moments before the boys' eyes lit up with understanding, meeting the counterparts' in an exchange of information.

"Francis, are you gay?"

A smile flittered over Francis' lips, the gesture warming his soft blue eyes. Sighing lightly, Francis' hips swished as he moved to look over the two boys. "Ah... Am I... Gay?" he gave an innocent smile to the inquisitive pair. "Why, yes, boys. I'm quite happy. Thank you for being concerned."

Although it was obvious that this was not what the boys meant by their expressions, they would not have any more time to interrogate Francis, as Arthur came into the room at that point. A yawn and a gesture to the boys to scoot over one seat, Arthur sat down at the table. "Ah, you have out done yourself this time, Francis, you really have."

Francis gave a proud smile. "Aren't you glad that I am here? Else your poor boys would be exposed to your horrid cooking skills."

Giving an offended expression, Arthur turned his attention to the children that were wandering into the room. Dan, Matthew, Seysel, and Peter. "Haste now, children, haste."

Peter gave a disgruntled noise of annoyance, but obeyed his father nonetheless, following his siblings' suit as they all sat around the table. Francis, apron and all, served the captivating food on sturdy, child proof plates. They had the fine china stored away in the hutch, so the children couldn't cause any accidents.

Arthur lifted a fork of food, just about to take a bite when- "Why wasn't I invited?"

Arthur looked up, a large smile breaking out into a face. "Kaoru! What a splendid surprise!" He stood, wanting to greet his son with a hug. After the exchange, Kaoru took a seat opposite of Arthur next to Francis. They all began to partake in the beautiful meal Francis had prepared.

"So, Kaoru, how are things going for you of late?"

Kaoru sighed, but his features were that of a smile. "I started my training for my... profession, as you know, Baba. It's quite a load, but I'm lucky to have the mentor I do. I have been told I have great potential, and that my knowledge of eastern magic puts me on a level above others. Personally, I think they expect me to be another Yao Wang, but I don't think that's possible."

"We're going to see Kiku on the train, huh, Dad!" asked Alfred, eyes lighting up as he bounced in his seat. "He's so cool... He's a Wang! That means he's going to be brill!"

"Don't judge by blood, Alfred," Arthur chided him harshly. "That's something _my children _have been taught is wrong." Arthur smacked Alfred in the back of the head. "Now. Eat up. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yes, sir," the children chorused, finishing their meal with the thought of school, or play in the case the younger ones, on their minds.

After the meal, Kaoru ruffled the younger children's hair, helping them with the bags and transportation. Leaving Francis with the younger three, Arthur took Dan, Alfred and Ludwig to the train station with help of Kaoru, getting the boys aboard the train safe and sound, with a few glances and whispers in Arthur's direction now and then. Arthur gave both boys a quick, tight hug.

"I know I keep pressing for Ravenclaw," he murmured, ruffling Ludwig's hair. "But you're a good boy, and will shine in any house." He smiled, the emerald hues truly showing pride in the blond before him. "Make me proud."

Giving both Alfred and Ludwig a gripping hug, Arthur quickly darted off the train, leaving the two boys alone in their compartment, nerves and excitement racking all over the place as they sat in anticipation.

"So, where is Dan?" asked Ludwig slowly.

"Iunno," murmured Alfred. "Prolly talking to some older birds..." He gave a wicked grin as he leaned forward to Ludwig. "We're going to rock this school, Ludwig and make it our own!"

A soft, quiet knock was at the compartment door, and Alfred sprung to open it. Ludwig joined in fashion as he noticed who stood there. A brown cat on his shoulder, robes already on, Kiku Wang stood there with an awkward smile. "Ah... Hello. May I sit with you?"

Alfred was the first to speak. "Yeah! 'Course." After he settled down, Alfred leaned back and grinned. "I didn't introduce myself properly last time, did I? I'm Alfred F. Kirkland!" He pointed to Ludwig dismissively. "And this is Ludwig."

Kiku looked between the two, as though contemplating on what to say. He responded with a simple statement; "I am Kiku Wang."

Alfred's smile faltered, but only for a moment as another male opened the compartment, running in with a shriek. "Ve~!" A small, squat, Italian boy ran in, climbing into one of the seats. "Fratello! I found people!" Another boy, darker haired but still very much Italian, came in with a yell of "Chigi!" He was adorned in Hogwarts robes, was slightly taller than the other, colors emerald and silver lining his clothes. "Feliciano, you're going to make me look bad!"He grabbed the younger boy by the curl that protruded out from the side of his hair and began to drag him by it. It seemed to have a large effect on the boy, the hyper Italian whining, almost on the verge of tears.

Ludwig frowned as he stood. "Ah… that's not very nice," he pointed out slightly, raising a hand before his body to signify that he was speaking to the Italian brothers. "Perhaps you should let your brother go, ja?"

The older Italian, with a sway of his neck and a swish of his hips, stared at the German in front of him. His eyes, slanted in an annoyed manner, stared venomously at Ludwig as though they wished to burn him to a pile of ash where he stood. "Do you know who you're speaking to? Do you, bastard?" Still holding tight onto Feliciano's curl, he gestured to his chest with pride. "I am Romano Vargas."

Ludwig frowned, about to ask exactly why that was important when Alfred jumped up, a wicked grin on his face. "Man, Romano. You made a bad enemy the first day of school." He looked to the sides, as though checking to see if anyone was listening. Standing straight, he pointed dramatically to Ludwig. "That's Ludwig Beilschmidt! That's right! Beilschmidt!" He grinned, waiting for a reaction.

Romano's eyes drew directly back to Ludwig, looking him over. A slight panic and fear could be seen for a split second, which was quickly covered by a look of arrogance. "Dark Bastard," he spat. "I'm not scared of a pure-blood royalty reject with a receding line."

"And I am not scared of a boy who's claim to fame is his ability to fake it," came the soft, melodic voice of Kiku from the back of the crowd, looking up from his lap, his accent thick. "Perhaps if you were secure in your wizard-hood, you would not find necessity to belittle first years. Ludwig would most likely defeat your pathetic skills in a Wizard's duel with his wand hand tied behind his back. I shall be his second. Who is yours?"

Romano stared, frozen for a moment. Then, releasing Feliciano's curl from his grasp and fled the compartment, the exclamation of "Chigi!" loud in the air.

After a silent, frozen moment, Feliciano spoke. "Ve~… I'm sorry, Fratello is so angry all the time…" He frowned, but then then smiled, practically bouncing in his seat. "I am so happy! I've made a new best friend!" He clamored out of his seat to join Ludwig in his, clinging to his arm. "You stopped Fratello from being so mean to me, Ludwig! We're going to be best friends forever, okay? You can order me around, and I'll do what you say, or maybe I'll just disappoint you. Either way, I'll be here!"

Ludwig gave an animated sigh, an awkward look having taken over his features. "Um... Feliciano, was it? Really, I did nothing. Kiku was the one that-"

"Ah, Ludwig-kun, you are being modest," a red faced Kiku argued, looking towards the window with a visible blush. "There is no need to bring me into this, really. It was your name that was used to make the other Italian vanish like smoke, not my words."

Before Ludwig could comment, Alfred interrupted with a loud, "Oh my God! Guys, look! It's the school!"

All four boys pushed and fought to see the approaching school, excitement etched across all of their faces. A beautiful, majestic, and powerful castle came into the view way, reflecting over the boys, glazing their eyes (or in Alfred's case, glasses). It was the most amazing sight any of them had ever seen, or probably ever would for the rest of their lives. It was as though they could taste the magic pouring out from the castle, even that far away, and it intimidated the boys, who seemed to shrink to a so much smaller size as they looked up through the window.

Closing the compartment door and blinds, Alfred grinned to the fellow first years in front of him. "Well, lads, we're almost there. Hogwarts. Isn't it exciting? We need to get dressed in our robes! We saw the castle! We'll be arriving soon!"

Ludwig hurriedly opened a carry-on bag of his, pulling out the new, soft black robes, the lining a comforting satin. He rubbed his face in it for a moment before retrieving the rest of his school uniform. He couldn't wait until he could adorn his attire with his future house colors, no matter what house it turned out as. As Arthur said, just make him proud. And that's what Ludwig would do. He would strive to make himself a Kirkland yet.

"Ludwig-kun, you are spacing out," commented the soft toned Kiku as he dressed. "Best to keep your wits about you in a new place. Yes?"

"Si!" exclaimed the Italian, dressed quickly and messily in his robes. "I wonder how we get sorted! Fratello said we have to fight a dragon, but I think he was just kidding…" Feliciano looked up, genuinely terrified. "We don't have to fight a dragon, do we? We'll die!"

"Ah… No," said Alfred with a laugh. "Although that would be awesome, because I would be able to show off my heroically awesome skills and save the day! Nah, we just have to try on the sorting hat."

"Sorting hat?" asked Feliciano quizzically.

"Yes," Kiku nodded with a kind smile to Feliciano. "It is a hat that you place on your head, and it evaluates your psyche. After such, it will tell you where you belong, and that is how you are sorted into your house."

"Wow!" the Italian exclaimed, a looked of amazement seizing his face. "I'm so glad I don't have to fight a dragon! What houses do you want to get into?"

"Gryffindor!" Alfred was practically jumping up and down with anticipation, determination and drive glued into place on his face. "It's the house of heroes! And I'm a hero! I'm going to be an Auror dash professional Quidditch player and save the day and make everything alright!"

"Any house I go into shall be the correct house for me," Kiku said with a nod, as though regurgitating something that had probably been told to him by his father in a state of worry. "It is the students that make the house, not the house that makes the students. I refuse to conform to a stereotype of a house. I would be just as happy in Slytherin as I would in Hufflepuff. What comes my way shall come my way." He looked side to side, then divulged, "But I wouldn't mind being somewhere with like-minded, ambitious individuals who want to better themselves. I've always been a goal-driven person." He blushed a bright pink, as though he had just done something illicit and he was tickle-me-pink besides himself, and looked back to the covered window as he tied his simple, black tie.

"I want to be a Slytherin!" sang Feliciano, must to the collective shock of the band of boys. "Romano is in Slytherin, and I want to be with my brother." He looked down, almost sad. "I'm not going to get into it, though, I know. I'm just not a Slytherin." He hung his head, but then perked up almost suddenly. "What about you, Ludwig?"

Ludwig frowned, having to sincerely think. He'd always said Ravenclaw, but that had been because of Arthur's insistence. Where did Ludwig want to truly go? Hufflepuff? No, they had a reputation of being push overs, people that let others use and walk right all over them. That was not the type of person Ludwig wanted to be. Gryffindor? They were brave, true, chivalrous, and all together, the hero type house. Ludwig wouldn't have minded being a Gryffindor, really. He just wasn't that much of a hero-type. Ravenclaw? Studious. Intelligent. Witty. That was not a bad house to end up in, not bad at all. Kaoru had been a Ravenclaw. Arthur had been a Ravenclaw. Arthur's parents had been Ravenclaws. Their parents before them were Ravenclaws. It was a Kirkland tradition, one that stayed true until Dan had gone to Hogwarts and been sorted into Gryffindor. No, Ravenclaw was not a bad house at all. And then, there was Slytherin. Slytherin had a reputation of being ambitious and cunning. It was also the dark house. The one that the so called future dark wizards lived in. And yet... wasn't it exactly like Kiku said? Students made the house, not the other way around. It wouldn't be that bad... and Ludwig would be able to make a good impact. That would be a positive!

"I don't know," he answered slowly. "Ravenclaw, I suppose."

"So lame, Ludwig!" Alfred laughed as the train to a complete stop. "Ravenclaws are boring~ You're going to be a Gyffindor, with me, you'll see!"

With a resigned sigh, Ludwig followed the group through the train and out onto the platform. Ludwig and Alfred stood close to the other two, watching the crowds make their way off of the train; they were looking for Dan. Upon spotting their brother, Alfred waved to him, getting his attention.

"I'm going on the carriages," he called out to them. "You have to take the boats with Hagrid!"

"That would be me!"

Turning, Ludwig saw a large, burly, bearded man, eyes widening with shock; he could have sworn he heard Kiku breath, "Nan desu ka?"

"First years, follow me!" the man called Hagrid called out, leading the first years to a large lake. There were already boats waiting for them, and the four boys clamored into one. It was cold, and being so close to the water didn't help matters. Nor did Kiku's leaning out of the boat, peering into the lake as though attempting to see into it.

"I read," he said, "in Hogwarts a History, that there is a giant squid that inhabits the lake."

"Ve!~" exclaimed Feliciano, clinging onto Ludwig for dear life. "You won't let it hurt me, will you, Ludwig? You'll protect me, right?"

"Ah.. ja," he croaked weakly, looking up at Alfred for help.

Alfred merely laughed as he continued to row the four of them nearer to the castle. As it approached, it looked even more breathtaking than it had on the train. Ludwig could only imagine how it would look once they were in the building.

"Kiku," Feliciano crooned, still hanging onto Ludwig, "I need to make up a nick name for Ludwig. Help me!"

"Ah.. how about... Luddy?"

"No!" Feliciano shook his head animatedly. "Not cute enough."

"Ah!" Kiku looked panicked, looking in all directions, as though an appropriate name for Ludwig would appear out of thin are and he could just pluck it right out and hand it to Feliciano. "Um... Well, he is German. And in Japanese, German is Doitsu. Perhaps-"

"Doitsu!" Feliciano yelled in delight. "That sounds perfect!"

Ludwig groaned with the added pressure as Feliciano's grip turned vice-like. Soon, they made it to the castle.

Once inside, the first years all gathered around outside the main door, a woman standing before them. "Good evening," she greeted. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I am the Professor of Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. Now, shortly, we shall sort you into your houses. There are four; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. There is a competition between the houses for the house cup; you earn points by accomplishments, and lose points for rule breaking. The rest, you will have to learn as you go. Any questions?"

No one said a word.

"Very well, on to the sorting."

The large, oak doors parted, exposing the magnificent hall that was before them. Looking up, Ludwig noticed the ceiling. Was there a ceiling? It looked just like the sky outside where they had just came from.

" It's enchanted to look like the night sky," Kiku muttered softly. "I read about it in _Hogwarts; A History." _

Ludwig nodded, storing away this information for a time that it might be useful, concentrating on what was in front of the large group of new comers. There, sitting still on a stool, was an old, tattered hat. Frowning, Ludwig looked to the rest of the hall.

There, on the far end of the hall, sat a table under a green and silver banner, the crest of a snake emblem firm. A student with unnaturally greasy hair sat besides an older, attractive blond. The table next to the group, closest to where the last table was at, was the table Dan sat at underneath a banner of gold and red, the mascot obviously a Griffin. Next to him was a boy with messy jet hair and glasses, sitting next to an attractive looking boy, who was chatting with a shabby looking one, but not unattractive either. Then, at the other table closest to the group, the table was underneath a banner of bronze and blue, a raven clear.

Those must be the Ravenclaws, Ludwig mused to himself quietly as he looked to the next table, underneath a banner of yellow and black, a badger atop it.

"Looking at the houses, da?" asked a nearby student.

Ludwig jumped, turning to see an abnormally tall kid with silver hair and violet hues peering down at him. "Ah... Hello."

"You're not British!" he exclaimed, eyes glinting. "Neither am I! I am Russian. Name is Ivan Braginski."

"Ah... Haha... Nice to meet you," Ludwig said awkwardly. "I am German. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"And I'm Feliciano Vargas," mewled Feliciano happily, nuzzling Ludwig's arm. "I'm Italian!"

Ivan nodded. "Good to meet you!"

Before Kiku had a chance to interject, McGonagall was up beside the sorting hat. "Now, time for the sorting to commence."

And yet, she did not touch the hat. The object stirred, as though awakening from a long slumber, before opening it's wide, stitched mouth, and began to sing.

"_Welcome to another year,_

_With each and every one,_

_Whether to cry or cheer,_

_You'll know when the year is done,_

_You don't, perhaps, rightly know,_

_But the year starts anew,_

_so get ready to go,_

_Stick together like glue,_

_Gryffindors, proud to the end,_

_Defining the ages with nobility,_

_Always a hand to lend,_

_And forever and truly free._

_Or perhaps a Slytherin,_

_A sharp and dangerous lot,_

_Hidden, though, deep within,_

_There's friends and joy to be sought._

_Ravenclaws, that smart house,_

_With books to the brim,_

_Sometimes as timid as a mouse,_

_But fear them well when faces are grim._

_As for Hufflepuff, who loving was,_

_She took all the rest,_

_Love her passionate cause,_

_to them she gave a badger crest._

_As the year springs,_

_Always remember and remind,_

_Many hide under wings,_

_And others the year rewind."_

The school erupted into applause, and McGonagall produced a long scroll of parchment, looking at the slew of children in front of her.

"I will call you name, and place the sorting hat upon your head. And it will sort you into your houses."

"Annan, Sadiq!"

A tanned boy walked from the crowd, a wicked grin on his face, as though to say, _bring it on, _and sat down on the stool. Not even five seconds after, the hat yelled, for the entire hall to hear, "SLYTHERIN!" A roar of cheers was heard from the emerald and silver clad group before he slunked off to join them.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig!"

At the sound of Ludwig's name, some older students took in sharp breaths, and most teachers looked apprehensive, save for the one in the middle, with a beard as long as could be. Ludwig, who was walking cautiously towards the stool, met the old man's eyes, which twinkled with reassurance, just as kind as the smile he gave. Impulsively, Ludwig returned the kind gesture, and approached the hat with confidence.

As he sat down, the hat was easily placed on his head, covering the young boy's eyes as it did so. Almost immediately, Ludwig hear a small voice in the back of his head, whispering.

_"Ah, a sharp mind, we have, don't we?" _The hat said, amused. _"And not exactly averse to rule breaking either. A Beilschmidt, through and through. Slytherin... I'd have to say... "_

_"A Beilschmidt through and through," _ Ludwig thought, posing it as a question to the hat._ "Wh... what do you mean?"_

The hat made a humming sound, as if thinking_. "Well, you've got the mentality, to a point. 'If I want it, it will happen,' don't you?"_

"Yes..." Ludwig muttered softly. _"But... I just... I want to make Arthur proud. For him to call me son..." _

_"Then make him proud by being a Slytherin. They're a proud bunch, you know. Strong, usually, very powerful. There's nothing there but a fierce devotion to goals, with them, you'd find like minded friends~" _The hat laughed.

_"Is that really possible?"_ he whispered, sounding like a frightened child for once rather than his normal facade. _"Can I really make him proud by being anything other than a Ravenclaw?"_

_"You can make anybody proud by doing almost anything, it's how you portray it, who you tell, and what words you use," t_he hat chuckled darkly. _"That's a Slytherin thought. Use it or not, that's your choice. But it seems it fits you."_

"_Well... that's your job, isn't it?" _Ludwig muttered softly, biting his lip. _"To put us where you think we most belong. And if I can make Arthur proud... then put me where you think I belong." _

_"Well, if you really don't mind..."_ The hat gathered itself.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from Ludwig's head, and he stood, making his way towards the house that the Annan kid had sat at before him. Looking up to the rest of the students to get sorted, Ludwig saw Feliciano looking at him, almost longing, like he was about to cry. Alfred's face was nothing save for sheer horror. And the Russian looked happy... although Ludwig wasn't sure anything could wipe that creepy grin off of Ivan's face.

"Braginski, Ivan."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Braginski, Natalya."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Karpusi, Hercales!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kirkland, Alfred!"

Ludwig leaned in, watching Alfred practically skip towards the stool and give the hall an amazingly foolish grin before disappearing from behind the hat. No sooner than when the hat touched his head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lorinaitis , Toris!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lukasiewicz, Feilks!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Muhammad Hassan, Gupto!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Oxenstierna, Berwald!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Väinämöinen , Tino!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vargas, Feliciano!"

The Italian who had claimed Ludwig as his new best friend timidly approached the hat, eyes on Ludwig and his brother from earlier, who sat on the end of the Slytherin table.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Romano looked positively horrified as Feliciano joined his house, eyes still longingly looking at the Slytherins. A few of the others were laughing at Romano.

"Von Bock, Eduard!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wang, Kiku!"

Ludwig watched his new friend sat his seat at the stool, calmly accepting the hat. It took longer than most, but eventually, the hat declared,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ludwig cheered along with the rest of his house, welcoming Kiku, who took a seat beside Ludwig.

And then, the feast commenced.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Alfred sat beside Dan and the Russian kid, who was eating his fill of the amazing surplus of food. "In Russia," Ivan said through bites, "I live in small village, with my sister. We are lucky if we get a good meal, never mind a meal like this."

Alfred looked over at the meal being inhaled, then grinned. "Bet I could eat more than you," he offered as a wager.

"Ah, comrade, I do not think you wish to take me up on this wager," remarked Ivan. "You will lose."

Alfred's grin grew. "Bring it on, commie. I'll beat you any day. It's what capitalists do!"

"Ah... Now you have gone too far, capitalist pig." And they began to eat.

Alfred chowed down as much as he could, stuffing himself silly.

Ivan made a scowl as he stuffed himself, clearing plate after plate. He was hungry, true, but he also wanted to make a point. With a smile, he looked to Alfred.

Alfred went to take another bite, but suddenly, he was just too full. He whined, wanting to eat it anyhow, but he just couldn't force himself to. He opened his mouth and tried, but his arms refused to obey. "Ahhh! I can't do it!" He wailed. "My stomach is gonna explode!"

"Da. Ivan wins."

Back at the Slytherin table, Ludwig was taking food and loading his plate while watching his fellow housemates. It was strange, he had never been in a group like this. It felt... nice? Like he belong somewhere. Like he was chosen to be somewhere, rather than just thrown in by circumstance. And he liked it.

One of the boys, the pale haired haughty one, leaned in to speak in a low tone, as if the whole table was a secret organization. "You're the Beilschmidt boy?" He asked in a tone of slight awe and contempt.

"I am," Ludwig said nodding, putting down his goblet. "Why?"

Lucius leaned back. "Raised by the Kirkland Muggle-lover, too, though, weren't you?" He added shortly.

"I was raised by Arthur Kirkland," Ludwig retorted, raising an eyebrow, "since I was five years old. Before that, I lived with my father, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"So maybe he's a proper Beilchmidt deep down," he smirked, taking a bite of the meal elegantly. The greasy haired boy was silent, dark eyes assessing the new arrival, but another student spoke up with a sharp tone.

"Ah, no, I think he'll just be another mudblood-lover, Lucius. Leave him alone, or you might mess your clothing."

"There is nothing wrong with muggles," Kiku said softly before Ludwig could retort. "Or muggle-borns. Some of the best witches and wizards come from muggle blood. And it is nothing to be ashamed of."

He looked to Ludwig with a smile. "You don't though. Of course you don't, you're a Beilschmidt. Everyone knows that they're all pure-bloods." As he turned his gaze to the students speaking to Ludwig, he said, "But it shouldn't matter what blood I, Ludwig, or even you have running through ours veins. It's what we make of it that matters."

The student pulled back, but a feminine voice rose above the rest. "It matters, just as disease ravages us, so will sympathy for Mudbloods." A student about the same age as Lucius stared at Ludwig with sharp intensity. "So says _him_." She smiled unsettlingly.

Lucius turned away. Bellatrix was involved- he was out of this now.

"I don't care what you say," Kiku said, louder, eyes focused on the teenage girl. "There is no shame in having muggle-blood, and anyone who says different is unsure of their own ."

Bellatrix smiled wider. "And any who defends mudbloods doesn't deserve to live. Watch your step, Wang." Or you might..." she made a flipping motion with her wand, melting the seat from under Kiku, "trip."

As a bunch of Slytherin's laughed, Ludwig stood, helping Kiku up who stood and glared at Bellatrix. Ludwig rounded on her. "You leave him alone!" he snapped.

"And who's going to stop me, Beilschmidt?" She cried, though careful to keep at a tone where professors wouldn't barge in. "I have the Slytherin force and a power you couldn't hope to comprehend."

Lucius flicked cold eyes to her. "Silence. You'll make a mess and get in trouble. Surely you don't want to lose favor for a minor mistake."

She slithered back into her seat, glaring icily at Ludwig and Kiku. "They're foreign... they need to fear Ri-"

"He's got a new name, so silence yourself if you're going to disrespect him and use the wrong one." The greasy haired boy snapped shortly.

Ludwig stared at the female, a small, knowing smile flitting across his face. "Let's sit, Kiku," he said to his friend softly, sitting beside him after flicking his wand to mend the chair. Definitely beyond the kill of a first year on their first day. "And don't mind her. She obviously doesn't understand what happens when you make the Beilschmidts your enemies."

Bellatrix settled back in her seat, then let out a long, borderline hysterical laugh. "I like him. We're going to keep him." Lucius smirked and turned to face the German, Narcissa peeking over his shoulder. "Welcome to the fold of the most hated. If you're good, you'll learn something helpful."

Ludwig arched an eyebrow before letting out a laugh as well, smiling at his new housemates. Ah, yes, he thought. He would fit in just fine with these people. Just the feeling he got from them was amazing, breathtaking, and... and...

Magical.


	4. Thicker Than Water

**A/N: Happy Chanukkah to any of my fellow Jews out there, and Happy Holidays to all the rest. :3 **

Mathias Køhler rapped a piece of chalk on the board smartly, but the rowdy first years didn't silence. It didn't help that the new students already felt the pangs of the divide between Slytherins and Gryffindors, some of the more knowledgeable Slytherins hazing the Gryffindors. He let it go on for a few moments before slamming his hands on the desk, his spiky hair quivering and the small wizard hat almost falling off of its precarious balance on the hair part.

"Hold kæft!" He roared, the class instantly silent. "Good." He grinned brightly, his scary expression melting to mischievousness. "You're going to learn something new today! As you should every day, really..." he trailed off thoughtlessly before shaking his head. "Anyhow!"

He reached in a nearby bookshelf and tugged a large book out, other books falling with it, but he didn't care, letting them fall as they may. He flicked the book open, his gloves helpful in gripping the pages. His robes were almost a jacket, made of a heavy material that was practically silent, the sleeves trimmed with red cuffs and incredibly bright. He found the page after some searching, a good halfway through the book and grinned.

"Oh, right, you all have your book, right?" he asked as though the idea just struck him. "A copy of _Guide to the Dark with a Candle in Hand_?" He stared at the sea of students before shrugging, ignoring any response he might get. "Whatever, I know what I'm teaching. It's my book. Hell yeah..." he muttered to himself, reading over the page to refresh himself before looking up again.

"You're taking too long! Books open now, page 586!" He grinned again, a hint of malice on his expression. "Or I might just test some curses on _you_."

Ludwig frowned, opening his book as he stared at the teacher. He looked insanely familiar, and yet, he couldn't tell where he knew him from. And the arrogance. That reminded him of his father... Wherever Ludwig knew him from, he wasn't exactly sure this man was teacher material. In the front row sat Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred, and Ivan all in that order, the girl named Natalya sitting behind her brother, although the boys just pretended that she wasn't there.

Kiku raised his hand, "Um... Excuse me, professor," he said softly. "You wouldn't happen to be the Mathias Køhler would you? The one who spent years amongst well known dark wizards and creatures in order to psychoanalyze their habits and break down the weaknesses of dark creatures?"

The professor grinned, leaning forward on his desk with an elbow on the book, head on his hand. His smile was bright and happy, proud of himself. "That's me!" He announced before straightening up and looking around the class. "I could go on about my history, but!" he cut himself off with a finger in the air. "Last time I did that, I got in all kinds of trouble for spilling secrets. 'Course, I was drunk, so that's not fair, but, Dumbledore said I wasn't allowed to talk about what I did, 'cept that it was badass, I was cool, and I single-handedly got most of the run-away Beilschmidts in Azkaban myself for their Nazi shit."

He paused, shrinking a little and hand lowering a touch. "Well, fuck. There I went and shared a secret. Oh well. ANYHOW." He slammed his hand on the book to distract the kids and save himself. "Now, read the page, then rip it out!"

Ludwig shrunk in the seat at the mention of his family's history, but was lifted up by Alfred, who hadn't brought his book, needing to share with Ludwig and seeing the slight shrink down. But mainly, he'd forgotten his book. "So glad we're in the same class, bro," he commented. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Probably failing all your classes this year," Ludwig said with a laugh, smiling at him. Alfred merely grinned widely.

Kiku again raised his hand. "Ah... But Professor Køhler, if we tear them out, what will we study with for exams?"

Køhler stared for a moment like the idea of studying was foreign. "Study? You don't study here! You _do_ things!" He swept his right arm out in a dramatic swoosh, wand flying from the sleeve to land in his hand. He flicked it and suddenly the plain room he had forgotten to decorate was suddenly festooned with Danish flags and basic Defense of the Dark Arts posters. Candles were on the walls, though high enough for the students not to play with them and most pretentious of all, he conjured a small plaque for his desk, wood with a gold plate on it.

He set it on his desk, adjusting it to stay on the corner and magicking it to stay. The light shone on it to reveal the writing on it, half of it in Danish, the other half in English, reading, "Here's the awesomest professor you'll ever have, as powerful as a king and as cool as a upperclassman; Mathias Køhler."

He waved his wand, the pages ripping themselves from the students' books and incinerating. "You all take too long!" He cried out, amused. "You! Beilschmidt! To the front!" He pointed to Ludwig with his wand to single him out.

"Ah!" Ludwig was tempted to duck under the desk and run out of the classroom, his face red with embarrassment. What was this psychotic teacher going to do next? Humiliate Ludwig in front of his classmates? Ludwig had only barely been accepted by his house. Was he going to lose that acceptance because of this new, crazy, arrogant, annoying, book mutilating teacher?

Kiku, for his part, was staring at his book, horrified by the lack of a page.

Ludwig slowly stood, knees shaking underneath his robes, though no one could see. He made his way to the front of the classroom, staring up at Køhler. "Ah... Um.. What do you need me to do, Professor?"

Køhler grinned yet again and grabbed the boy's shoulders, squaring them and straightening his posture. "Get your wand out, boy, we're going to teach the class together." It was silent, but it was his way of accepting the Beilschmidt boy and looking past the name, purposely calling him out to do something of a high order to show that sure, Køhler had captured most of his family and had them killed and all that, but he held no ill will towards Ludwig. He didn't give a damn about names.

"Ready, Beil~?" He asked, giving the boy a nickname. "I can't have my battle axe anymore, and your name is the German for axe, so, you're my new TA. Plus, you're a Beilschmidt. You probably know everything in this class already."

Ludwig was not sure exactly what was going on, pleasantly surprised, although still as completely confused. He pulled out his wand, holding it steady, and looked towards Køhler for instructions. "Ah... Yes, sir. I'm ready."

Alfred stared with parted lips, eyes widening and amazed. "Luddy, you're so lucky!" he called out with a smile. "Kick ass!"

Køhler turned to Alfred with a sharp expression, Alfred shrinking, but then broke into a smile, reassuring Alfred. "Damn straight he will. Oh. None of you guys are allowed to cuss though. Just me." He laughed before putting his hand over Ludwig's, standing behind him and molding his fingers over the smaller boy's.

"We're going to curse that flag over there, alright?" He said, telling Ludwig in a low voice. "Except, I'm lying. We're go

nna curse your Gryffindor friend, ai'ight?" He didn't let Ludwig say no, quickly adding, "It's not much, I swear. The word is _epoximise._"

Louder, he let his voice ring, almost echoing. "Hip hip! Magic time! Watch, kiddies! On three, Beil! One! Two! _Three!_" He manipulated Ludwig's arm and made a slashing motion, including Alfred in it. Alfred paled in response. "Epoximise!"

"Epoximise!"

Alfred wailed as he tensed, expecting a horrible curse and tensing. After a moment, nothing happened, so he brought his head up from ducking to the table- except he couldn't. "What the he- What is this!" He flailed madly as Køhler released Ludwig, laughing.

"That's a gluing charm, kiddo!" He informed the class, laughing.

"Ah!" Ludwig flushed a deep red while all the first year Slytherins in the room roared with laughter. He knew what was going to happen the moment he heard the incantation, but that didn't mean he felt any less bad. "Ah... Um! Liberatio!" He waved the wand, releasing Alfred from the bind.

Køhler blinked, staring at Ludwig with a raised brow. "Ah, come on, it's just teasing. Don't get all hurt for your brother." He walked to the front of the room, leaving Ludwig there and began to write on the board. "Anyhow! Today's class is on the basics." He scribbled in Danish before realizing and erasing, returning to English and babbling on about various things.

Ludwig quickly retook his seat, giving a silent apology to Alfred, who just looked amused. Alfred would have to remember that spell.

"So when you get in a duel with somebody who knows more than you," he pointed to a stick figure with evil eyes on the board and menacingly taller than the other stick figure. "You run."

He erased the smaller stick figure and drew a dust cloud, then laughed. "That's always a good rule! Run like fuck if you're scared. If you don't, you could die. It'd be like me dueling one of you little first years." He paused at the thought.

"Actually..." His eyes crinkled in the corners and his lips quirked into a slightly malicious smile. "Who's up to try?"

Ludwig was half expecting Alfred to pipe up, but it was the Russian that stood, smiling happily at the professor. "I am. We can duel, da? Sounds fun!"

The professor stared at the Russian, already a good deal taller than the rest of the students. "You sure you're in the right class, kid? You're too big to be a first year, ain't ya?"

"Nyet, Nyet. I am a first year." He kept the smile, nodding slowly.

"Get him, big brother," an attractive blond hissed from behind Ivan.

Køhler looked past the imposing Russian to see the girl, blinking for a few moments before tilting his head. "Hey, girl. Be careful of Maes. He's kinda pedo-y," he wiggled his fingers in a mocking warning before returning his gaze to Ivan.

"Shouldn't you be in Durmstrang or something? Whatever, I'm down with this." He shrugged and brought his wand to his hand again.

"Rules, first off. No killing, nothing maiming, nothing that can't be fixed in five seconds, you got it?" Køhler warned, pointing with his wand. "Last time I dueled with a Russian Dumbledore had to fix me after I killed him 'cause he ruined my hat."

He straightened to stand in proper posture. "First, we bow, and then as we rise, we give five seconds for the other to get ready, _then_ we duel, ai'ight?" He grinned. "If you disagree, well, you'll pay."

"Okay," Ivan said easily, giving a bow before returning to his stance. An eerie smile was upon his face as he waited the ordered five seconds before slashing his wand, calling out, "Konetz!"

Køhler blocked it with a slash easily, returning in a flash with a cold blue light to freeze the boy like the ice of Siberia in the middle of Winter. "Familiar cold, isn't it?" He teased.

"Ogon!" he managed, cheeks red with the cold. Ivan was not an amateur dueler and would not be take down like one. If he could not even manage to handle Køhler, he had not a prayer against _him. _Once the spell took effect, he jumped on and over the desk, landing in front of Køhler. "Stranniy!"

"Aha~!" Køhler dodged to the side, watching the spell shoot by. "Ah, kiddo, you're decent. How about _this_?" His wand rose and slashed in a sharp symbol, a triangle and a line. "Thurisaz!"

The rune's power struck out against Ivan, shoving him back hard against a wall, but not enough to cause more than superficial harm. Køhler kept him there, wand held towards the boy and not letting him move. "Expelliarmus," he added casually, the wand dropping from Ivan's fingers.

Køhler picked it up and looked it over, not letting up the spell. "Ah~ This is a Gregrovitch wand. You dark, dark kid, you." He tossed the wand at the boy's desk then released him from the spell. "Duel's over. Back to your seat."

He turned to the class with a smirk. "And that's a pathetic duel for you guys. Got it?"

Ivan's eyes never left Køhler's face, obviously angry and hurt. Not angry at Køhler, but at himself. At this rate, he would never defeat him. He would never avenge her...

"Brother, brother, you did amazing," Natalya said, pulling him to his seat and petting his hair. "You'll get better, brother. Never fear, never fear, never, never, Vanya."

Ivan slinked out of her grip and looked to Alfred, who was gazing at Ivan with a look of awe. "Man... you're so cool." Ludwig was looking at him as well, impressed.

Kiku, however, was staring directly at Køhler. Køhler returned the stare. After a moment of meeting those dark eyes with his own light hues, he spoke. "What, think you can do better, kid?"

"I am not so disrespectful that I would assume to defeat you in a duel, Professor," Kiku said softly, eyes still on Køhler's. The professor leaned on his desk, spinning his wand idly and keeping the gaze, unmindful of the sparks flying from his wand at intervals.

"Never said that. I asked if you thought you could do better," he inclined his head curiously.

"It doesn't matter if I think I can do better than my fellow classmate, Sir," he answered. "For I would never dare to attempt to show such skill. My father taught me respect for my elders, Professor, especially one so accomplished as yourself."

Køhler huffed and stopped his wand, turning it on Kiku and levitating the boy to the front of the room. "Curse this book," he said as he threw a book at Kiku hard.

A quick flick of the wand already in his hand, Kiku said softly, melodically, but with a commanding tone, "Sakura no Henshin." The book in mid air burst into a shower of cherry blossoms, which elegantly blew and dispersed throughout the classroom.

Køhler scowled and laid halfway on his desk before scooting himself on it and sitting on it crossed-legged. "Come on, kid, do something big." He threw the trash bin at the boy.

"Shukushō suru!" The trash can, flying towards him, shrunk into nothingness before it could impact him.

"Goddamn it, child!" Køhler snapped before turning and flicked his wand towards a castle wall, gouging out a good chunk in annoyance. "Sit your ass down. We're going back to the lesson for the less foreign brats."

He hopped off the table and returned to writing on the board, this time less nicely and more cruelly theoretical about the nature of simple curses.

Kiku sighed and sat down at his desk, obviously feeling ashamed that he had angered his teacher. Looking at his friends, he saw Ludwig had started to take notes, which he automatically began to copy. Once caught up, he looked up at the board and wrote.

"You are very skilled," Ludwig whispered to him.

"My father believes one should know how defend themselves, even at a young age," Kiku responded, hand working to write.

"My father had taught me simple spells when I was younger," Ludwig responded. "The rest I learned from books, on my own."

"Ah. Useful," he said with a nod.

At Ludwig's side, Alfred whimpered. "Ludwig..." he tugged on Ludwig's sleeve. "I don't understand this! It's all complicated and confusing!"

"I explain it to you later after class, Alfred," Ludwig said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

Alfred glared slightly at Kiku, letting go of Ludwig's sleeve. "It's so the Jap's fault."

Up front, the chalk broke in Køhler's hand. "Who used an insult, eh?" He turned to face the students, a glare in his eyes.

"Ah... Professor, it is okay," Kiku said, giving an awkward smile. "It was directed towards me, so it is okay. And I did make you angry, so it was my fault."

Køhler scowled. "I don't deal with insults. If I hear another one like that, the student drops fifty points from their house, detention for a week, and I curse them into a rat for a day. Hear?" He asked the broad class.

"Now stop testing my patience and pissing me off. Write the notes," he tapped his wand on the board and the notes changed to the correct ones rather than the ridiculously hard ones (Alfred almost whined from joy) and he sat in his chair with a scowl, "And get your wands out. It's time for defense basics."

Each of the students pulled out their wands, holding them firmly in their hands. Ludwig looked around the room, feeling the eyes of all the students upon the small group at the front of the class. Something told him that they would most definitely be the talk of the first years today.

"Beil!" Køhler called out sharply. "Shielding spell. Go!" He sent a spell Ludwig's way.

"Protego!" he yelled, taken by shock as he moved his wand, the force of the spell making his seat move, but still blocked. The spell bounced back at the professor, but he merely waved it away, the spell vanishing.

"Good boy." Køhler turned to Alfred. "Can you- no, you're a Kirkland through and through, raised totally by Arthur. He probably didn't even let you read a book on magic that had the incantations in it, that prick." He chuckled then beckoned a finger. "Come on, kid. You'll learn to shield by the end of this class..."

"I'll see you at break," Ludwig said to Alfred as he walked out of the Defense class, Kiku also in tow, though he stayed right beside Ludwig, obviously uncomfortable around Alfred now.

"Hai. Let us go, Ludwig-kun." Kiku pulled Ludwig by his arm, leaving the German boy to wave to his friend before heading off towards Transfiguration.

Once inside the class, they sat down near the front, as they always did, Ludwig and Kiku next to each other. They took out their parchment and quills, getting ready to take notes. Then-

"Doitsu~" called a voice behind him before Ludwig found himself on the classroom floor.

"Ah! Feliciano! Get off of me!"

"But Doitsu, you saved me! The least I can do is stay by your side forever~!" The Italian chirped happily.

Ludwig sighed as he pushed against his friend, finally lodging the Italian off of him and standing up. With Feliciano gazing up at him almost worshipfully, Ludwig felt compelled to allow Feliciano to sit with him and Kiku up at the front of the class. After all, they were friends, Ludwig conceded that. It would be not only rude, but downright cruel to refuse his friend a seat with him. And Ludwig was not a cruel person.

Kiku gave a welcoming smile to Feliciano before turning to the front of the class. Transfiguration was the class that Kiku had been looking forward to the most. After all, most Japanese magic, as its core, involved the transformation of one object of matter into another, such as with the book turning into Sakura blossoms. The sheer beauty of it made Kiku swoon as a teenage girl would for her favourite celebrity idol.

If only others appreciated the beauty of magic.

The class room doors opened, but instead of the professor, a small tabby cat came tattering in following the last students. Easily, it morphed into Professor McGonagall who proceeded to look over the class, her eyes sweeping the students before her as though assessing them through their reactions to her magical display of transfiguration.

Kiku was sure he found his favourite teacher.

"Good morning class," she said, continuing to look over the children. "Welcome to first year transfiguration. We will start with simple wand movements and pick up from there, moving on to incantations and actual spell casting. My goal for this course is to give a firm foundation in transfiguration for the upcoming year."

She began to pace throughout the classroom, looking over the students. "Now, take out your wands and hold them as you would."

Ludwig pulled out his wand, holding it in a firm but malleable hold. Kiku's wand was held delicately in his thin, pale fingers, like Kiku tended to hold everything.

"Mr. Vargas," McGonagall said, standing in front of the Hufflepuff, "You do not hold your wand like that. It is much too lose, you may as well end up dropping it." She rolled up her sleeve as to show off her hand and forearm, pulling out her wand. "This is how I hold my wand, Mr. Vargas. Firm, a good grip, but flexible enough to make wand maneuvers for incantations. Why don't you try it?"

Feliciano looked up to McGonagall with a mix of fear and respect, watching her demonstration. He fixed his holding stance, a change in expression flitting over his face, and smiled.

"Feels better, doesn't it?" she asked, moving on after he gave a nod. "Good, Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Wang." She continued to walk. "Good, Mr. Abbott, Ms. Worthington." She would paused ever so often, show a student how to hold their wand more properly, and move on.

Going back to the front of the classroom, McGonagall looked them over. "Now, I will move my wand, and you will copy my movements."

She flicked her wand, purposely exaggerating the movements so that the students could copy. After this a few times, she quickened her pace. After getting the wand movements down, which took a while because she would not move on until the slower Hufflepuffs had accomplished it, she wrote the assignment on the board, a reading from out of the book.

"Next class session, I expect you to have read it, taken notes, and be prepared for a discussion on the material."

After writing the assignment down, Ludwig and Kiku packed their things, heading towards the classroom door. They smiled to one another, a silent agreement that they would stick together. Ludwig, the super imposed Beilschmidt and Kiku, the awkward Slytherin, between the races. They were both odd men out. They were both strangers. They were both alone.

"Doitsu!" Feliciano wailed, tackling the tall German boy with a desperate cry. "Don't leave me, Doitsu! I'm fragile, and dependant on my friends!"

Ludwig looked down at the clinging Italian, throwing a look to Kiku who blushed and gave a sheepish smile. Ludwig returned the smiling gesture, and the pair began to laugh. No reason. No logic. Just laughter.

"Ve?"

Ignoring the posed question, Ludwig spoke to Kiku, walking with Feliciano having Ludwig tight in his hold. "So, where did you learn your magic, to be so skilled already? I expected the Russian; he just holds that sort of power. But what of you?"

The Asian boy gave a soft hum that matched perfect pitch with his steps, like a symphony. "My father," he started, "believes that one should know how to defend at a young age. Until a year ago, we lived in Japan, with my mother's family. In Japan, students attend a magical academy starting at six. I have five years experience ahead of the other students, so I suppose this field and year is uneven and unfair to my fellow students." He gave a modest blush.

"That's interesting," Ludwig said slowly. "Why were you not put into your skill equivalent, if you are a transfer student?"

"My father's insistence," Kiku said. "He wishes for me to expand my social skills and attain friends rather than continue my reclusive behavior."

"And now you have us!" cheered Feliciano, his jasper hues illuminating with happiness. "Me, and Doitsu, and Alfred! We're all friends!"

"Branching house ties," observed Kiku with a smile. "Showing we're not all just Slytherins, or Gryffindors, or Hufflepuffs; but students, with our own hearts, and minds, and dreams; humans, whether we be pure-bloods, half, or even muggle-borns; that we represent the hopeful future of the magical race and we plan to persevere towards this dream of dreams."

There was a resonating silence between the three friends, the other two taking in the words that Kiku said. Ludwig could merely stare in wonder at his friend; Kiku was wise beyond his years and knowledgeable beyond compare. He must have been placed into Slytherin on ambition alone, unless he was hiding something, keeping his true nature to himself.

_Then are you here for more than plain ambition? Or are you a saint with a cause, destined to bruise your heel against the skull of a serpent? _

Ludwig pushed the thought out of his head as they walked, chatting about random subjects with almost no meaning. Isn't that what friends were for? True; the deep insights and conversations were beneficial, but Ludwig was eleven. He had no desire to debate on life and law; he was much more interested on how Blijik fumbled the pass to Todt and Weiss desperately needed to catch the snitch right away in the next game, or Germany would be out of the running for the Quidditch world cup. That was what he always appreciated Alfred for. Alfred was not particularly unintelligent, he just didn't care. And sometimes, Ludwig just didn't want to care.

"Do you guys like Quidditch?"

"Si!" exclaimed Feliciano, eyes glittering with excitement. "My team is the Karasjok Kites! They're Norwegian, but they're amazing!" He gave a sad face. "The Italian team was banned ever since the incident... But, I would root for them if they weren't!"

Kiku gave a nod and smile. "I normally do not care for sports, but Quidditch is an exception. My teams is the Tonohashi Tengu."

"Heidelberg Harriers," said Ludwig with a grin. "Todt is a beast!"

"... Isn't that a bad thing?" Kiku asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Ah... Well, Alfred and I usually use that to say someone is... intense?"

Kiku gave a nod and Feliciano asked, "Who is Alfred's team?"

"Peddlemere United, of course!" a loud voice yelled as a mass broke the linked arms of the three boys. Alfred was grinning at them, blue eyes glinting with happiness. "They're amazing; Best. Team. Ever. Course, with the way things are going, they'll prolly be playing in the world cup against the Tengu!" Laughing, Alfred took Ludwig and Feliciano's arms, and the quartet walked arm in arm, smiles and laughter echoing from the group. This was nice. This was bliss. This was how it ought to be.

But how long could it last?

"So, I was talking to that Braginski kid," Alfred said, a grin on his face. "He's pretty brill. Of course, he's slightly insane, but we can over look that. He's a Gryffindor!"

"So?" Asked Kiku, giving Alfred a calculating look. "Ludwig and myself are Slytherins. What does house have to do anything about us?"

Alfred frowned, a puzzle look on his face. "Well... Gryffindors can be trusted easier than Slytherins. That's just a fact."

"I see."

Ludwig felt awkward between the two; After all, he himself was a Slytherin, and understood Kiku's displeasure with Alfred's comment. But at the same token, that was just Alfred's narrow-sight showing. Alfred had to be able to classify things into "bad" and "good" or he couldn't seem to function. It was difficult to live with him at times, but Ludwig just adjusted to the loud boy's ways.

"So, anyway, I invited him to hang out with us."

"Why!"

That was Feliciano, clinging to Ludwig's arm for dear life. His jasper hues were clouded over with fear as he nuzzled into the other boy. "He's scary. You'll protect me, right Doitsu?"

Ludwig gave an awkward laugh as he nodded, petting Feliciano's hair. "Ah... Ja. Of course, Feliciano."

"Yay!"

Soon, the boys came to their parting ways, Kiku and Ludwig heading towards the dungeons as the other two went to their respective common rooms. Kiku and Ludwig were quiet as they walked; but that was why they were such great friends. They didn't have to be talking all the time, they could just appreciate each others company. It was peaceful, just walking side by side, Ludwig and Kiku, Beilschmidt and Wang.

They entered the room, Kiku retiring to dorm as Ludwig took a seat amongst some of the older Slytherins. He smiled at them, wanting to get to know his house mates that seemed to accept him. He pulled out his books, starting on his homework.

Bellatrix glanced over to Ludwig, louging comfortably on a couch before looking to Lucius. Lucius was sitting more straight, however, Narcissa's head in his lap. He played with her hair absently, her small smile of pleasure evident, but he looked as though it was merely a way to pass time. Lucius spoke up first.

"So, Beilschmidt, why are you living with the Kirklands instead of your proper family?" He questioned, eyes glittering.

:Ludwig was quiet for a moment, trying to focus on his homework. Transfiguration wasn't exactly a walk in the park. He looked up to Lucius with a confused look, and looked down, obvoiusly displeased with the question. "I don't know," he said slowly. "I wish I knew..."

Lucius piqued a thin, gold brow. "You were dumped off at the muggle-lover's house to play with the mudblood brats by Gilbert Beilschmidt?" He snorted as though the idea were preposterous. "What filth your father has surely sunk to, then."

"Don't insult my father!" Ludwig snapped, looking up, sapphire daggers meeting Lucius. "He's an amazing man, and had his reasons for leaving me with them! Who are _you _to question _him_?"

Bellatrix began to giggle. "We question not the Dark Lord, but we can question your father all we like. He's clearly off his rocker if he sent you to the Kirklands unless-" Her eyes went wide and her pupils dilated, smile turning inward, "it was _his_ will." She paused to think on that, then turned to glare at Lucius.

"Beilschmidt is one of the more loyal families, more than the Malfoys can say, I am sure," she muttered, pointedly loud. "We mustn't judge. The Dark Lord surely has plans laid for all eventualities... and Beilschmidt isn't dead yet, is he, Lucius?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed, lips pursing. "No, no he isn't."

"Then it's the Dark Lord's will!" Bellatrix concluded with her unique logic. "We are moving on from this conversation now. Don't you agree, Cissy?"

Narcissa opened her eyes and gave an almost irritated stare to her elder sister. "Yes, Sister. We are." She sighed, adjusting to lay more comfortably before speaking again. "So, Lucius, tell me about that Quidditch game you were following the other day again. I know it was terribly exciting..." She changed the subject smoothly, though clearly bored by the talk of sports.

Ludwig was still obviously angry, but let it drop, thinking about what Bellatrix said. His father was alive. Did that mean that Ludwig being with the Kirkland's was part of some, large scale plan? He'd like to think not; he didn't want to feel pitted against his brothers and sister. But, if that was the true reason he was gone, the true reason Gilbert was still alive... Then it was something good, right? Maybe not everything about it, but Ludwig could try to play both fields, if it protected his father.

Taking Narcissa's cue, he said, "Who was it against? Was it the Puddlemere United verses the Quiberon Quafflepunchers game? I didn't get to see it, but I know Puddlemere won. That's Alfred's team."

Lucius's expression flashed contempt for a moment before nodding slowly, going along with the new topic. "Yes, it was certainly something to watch them flail about and snatch victory so luckily."

"I wonder what will happen in the Puddlemere verses Tonohashi game," Ludwig said, obviously enticed. Quidditch was a popular topic in the Kirkland house hold; Even Francis enjoyed the game.

Lucius shrugged. "Puddlemere is rather odd. I dislike them. If only the proper pureblood team had some actually decent players. Pureblood is wonderful, yes, but one must find the good players from the receeding family lines. Honestly, it's a waste."

Ludwig frowned. An all pureblood team. He didn't think such a thing existed. "There is a team like that? Really? What is its name, Lucius?"

Lucius smirked slightly. "The Londoner Bloods. Perhaps you should keep track of the teams better and know who to follow rather than other, more common teams. After all, you need to make your father proud, don't you?"

"I support the Heidelberg Harriers!" Ludwig said, almost with a bounce. "They're Germany's national team, and my favourite team. Todt is a beast!" He laughed and looked down to the Transfiguration reading. It seemed simple enough, except for the wording. Even now, Ludwig wasn't too good at English. Giving a frown, he closed his book. He would go over this with Kiku later.

"So... What's it mean? To be Slytherin?"

Lucius looked amused. "That is something you must learn as you move through Hogwarts. If you wander, we'll put you back on the right path, have no fear."

Ludwig smiled softly. "It sounds like having older siblings to look after you. I like that." He stood, book in arm, and gave them all a big smile. "I'm glad I was sorted into this house. I don't think I'd find people like you anywhere else."

It was true. Ludwig enjoyed the company of the three elder Slytherins, albeit their reputation. He gave Narcissa and Bellatrix hugs before giving Lucius a smile, tottering off.

"Sleep well~" Bellatrix crooned after him, waving before turning to the other two with a leering smile. "We'll be keeping him, Sister, Malfoy," she informed them. "He _will_ be part of the Dark Lord's reign."

Lucius nodded. "Very well. Like father, like son."

Blood was thicker than water, after all.


	5. The Snake's Path

"I haven't heard from my father," Kiku said, worry obvious in his voice. Kiku was the type of child who heard from his father at least three times a week. It had been three months since Yao Wang wrote to Kiku that regularly, and two weeks since he had heard from Wang in general. With the winter holidays coming up, Kiku was trying to figure out what was going on. Yet now, Yao Wang spoke naught and Kiku was being driven insane from worry.

"Maybe he is just busy," Ludwig offered, trying to console his friend. "Maybe he'll get to you soon."

"There is a dark wizard afoot," Kiku muttered softly.

"And your dad can handle his own," insisted Ludwig. "Everyone knows Yao Wang. He'll be fine."

"Hai…" Kiku whispered. "_Everyone _knows Yao Wang." He sighed, and pushed the black pudding away from him, choosing instead to favor an English breakfast tea. Tea seemed to be the only thing that could calm the worried Asian down.

"Beilschmidt," a silky voice drawled, and Ludwig looked up to meet his eyes with Lucius', who had Narcissa on his arm, leaning against him. "You are invited to my Christmas party. An invitational owl will be sent once we part for Winter, as a reminder."

Ludwig was taken aback. Lucius always had a Christmas party; he was infamous for it. However, only select Slytherins were ever invited and _never _first years. Ludwig must have specifically caught Lucius' eye. He flushed under the older Slytherin's gaze with pride. Whether this was for the best or worst would be up for personal interpretation.

"Of course," continued Lucius, You'll have to ask your Muggle-loving guardian. I doubt he allows you to attend, but I could be wrong, as rare as that is; my parentals shall be on the premises; perhaps that will help."

"Thank you, Lucius," Ludwig said, smiling; and he truly meant it. If anything signified his acceptance as a Slytherin, it was this invitation to Lucius' party. He would have to convince Arthur to let him go.

With that, Lucius continued to speak to Narcissa, business done.

Ludwig turned back to Kiku. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, okay? Come on, let's go, we'll be late for getting to the back seats in potions."

The two Slytherins stood, taking their leave close together, walking out of the great hall, heading towards the dungeons. As they entered, professor Slughorn gave a grin.

"Good to see you, Wang; Good to see you, too, Beilschmidt."

"Good morning, Professor," The boys chorused.

"You missed out on our last supper party," he chided as they took their seats. "But our Christmas party is tonight, and I will not take no for an answer."

"Now, then, today we'll talk about poisons and how to identify, or cure, them." Professor Slughorn wore protective gloves, touching a plant with long tongs. "Can anyone identify this one?"

Kiku's hand shot into the air, as usual, making Slughorn chuckle. "Always the quick one, Mr. Wang. You'll go far, you'll go far. Alright. Give us the answer."

"Nightshade, Professor," the Asian answered, his accent predominant. "And the one next to you is Hemlock. And next to that is Azalea."

"Dear Lord, boy, you know your poisons," he laughed placing the nightshade down. "Take 15 points to Slytherin. Now, can anyone tell me what this stone is?"

A couple of hands went into the air, Ludwig included, hand next to Kiku's.

"Ah, more know this time, huh? How about Ludwig?"

"A bezoar," he responded with a smile. "It cures most poisons."

"Good job, Ludwig," Professor Slughorn went on to lecture about different poisons, their specific qualities, how to tell them apart, and their antidotes.

Ludwig continued to steal looks to Kiku, who was allowing himself to be absorbed in the lecture. He was obviously depressed, worried, and scared. He was sure everything was alright, but knew Kiku had every right to be scared. After all, if Arthur hadn't been mailing him every other day, he'd get worried as well.

After the class, Ludwig walked with Kiku to Defense Against the Dark Arts, meeting up with Alfred and Ivan at the door. "Hey!" Alfred greeted brightly, all but hanging off of the Russian boy's arm. He was grinning, quite happy, and though Ivan was more subdued, there was an aura of happiness around him as well.

Ludwig blinked, confused by the rather sudden closeness of the two Gryffindors. "Hi...?"

Alfred grinned even wider. "Luddy, this boy is absolutely brill! He's told me some stories of him fighting off some Dark wizards who went after him after a bad thing happened to his sister, and he totally won! Isn't that just AMAZING?" Ivan turned a pale pink, the color dusting his cheeks.

"Nyet, is merely protecting family," he answered sheepishly. "Only protecting little sister. Crazy sister," he added thoughtfully, "but sister still."

Ludwig looked to the Russian with wonder in his blue eyes. "Really? Wow..."

Alfred nodded as though he had done it, proud. "Yeah! It's so neat!" Ivan merely shrugged. Kiku grabbed Ludwig's hand gently, tugging lightly.

"Ludwig-kun, we must go to class. We might be late if we dawdle for much longer," he said softly. Alfred nodded again, jerking on Ivan, almost tripping the taller boy from surprise, and tugged the troupe inside.

Professor Køhler hit the board with his wand, inadervantly catching a small fire there for a short time before it fizzled out against the blackboard. "Oi, kiddos, sit your asses down and get ready for some magic!"

Alfred leapt for a seat, Ivan sitting calmly by him, though smiling softly in Alfred's direction, Ludwig nearby with Kiku at his side. Oddly, there was no words on the board to copy down, nor a quickly barked instruction to desecrate a book again, but a sudden silence that greeted them all like a cold wind.

"New teaching style!" Køhler announced loudly, voice echoing in the stone-walled room. "I'm going to give you a lecture, and pay attention! I'll curse the kids that don't. Ai'ight?"

Alfred looked excited, sitting on the edge of his seat- any mention of magical punishment and he was immediately engaged, mainly because he wanted to see somebody get turned into an animal. Ivan was less interested, but paid attention nonetheless, along with the calm patience of Kiku and Ludwig's quiet admiration.

Køhler sat on his desk crossed-legged, hands on his ankles and wand on the surface next to him, grinning widely. This time, he had a different hat on his head, though still black, it was of an unusual style. Alfred thought he'd seen it in some Muggle magazine once, but he wasn't sure. It reminded him of a black felt danish.

"Alright! Today, we're going to stop the theory and take a look inside the mind of a Dark wizard. Why is he Dark? Does he hate you? Or does he hate Muggles? Or does he hate neither and he's just pissed at that Hufflepuff girl that rejected him in his sixth year at Hogwarts even though he was an awesome Beater for Gryffindor?" He grinned wildly, leaning back a little, though Ludwig raised an eyebrow, confused at the oddly specific sentence. Kiku gave a gentle giggle.

"Whatever is stuck up his ass sideways is what did it. That's what made him (or her, those girls are vicious as harpies) turn to the Dark. Now, not all Dark wizards are bad, which I'm sure you all are thinking 'Oh God, is our professor a Dark wizard?' and I'm going to tell you to stop thinking. Okay? Okay. 'Cause I'm not." He looked around daringly, as though creating a challenge for the more outspoken to contest him against his word.

"But, he is probably unhappy and misses something he once had. A mother, a father, cousin, sister, brother, girlfriend..." he paused, then added, "boyfriend... Whatever it is, he lost it. And because he lost it and he was good, he might think that if he's not strong enough, or not cool enough, or not bad-boy enough, he won't get it back. That's why people, usually, at least, turn to the Dark. They want to be strong enough to get it back."

He dropped his feet from the desk and stretched a bit, like he was bored. Alfred, though, looked entranced, Ludwig's lips slightly parted in thought. "And so, we try to teach them that they don't need to go to Dark magic to get things back. Even if they use Dark magic, it'll never be the same and they will be miserable. There's nothing but misery within the Dark realms of magical abilities. This class," he gestured widely to the whole room, encompassing all the students in the movement, "will teach you not only how to defeat them, but to break them."

Ivan blinked. To break them? He liked that. He liked that very much. Ludwig, however, was sinking slightly in his seat- all this Dark talk made him only more aware of his name and what Dark magic it held in its past. Alfred leaned forward in his seat, a smile creeping across his features, and Kiku looked unusually attentive as well.

"Today specifically, we will discuss the example of Gellert Grindelwald..." He began speaking, using his hands to illustrate as well as magical pictures with his wand, showing the German wizard's life in detail. He managed to get to his capture in 1945 before he glanced to a clock, realizing that he was all out of time. He dismissed them with a sharp booming firework summoned from his wand, awakening the lazy students in back with yelps and sent them on their ways. Ludwig, though, dawdled.

"Go on, I'll see you in class in a few minutes. I need to ask him about something," he told Kiku. Kiku's placid features were unruffled, bowing and leaving after the boisterous boys, Alfred and Ivan. Well, Alfred was loud. Ivan was patiently listening to the plans of the future Auror slash amazing Quidditch player.

Køhler was wiping the board off of the few notes he had written there, back away from Ludwig, who, by now, was the last student in the room. Køhler knew, and without turning, asked, "Ya want something, Beil?"

"Uh," he stumbled for a moment before righting himself, "Uhm, ja. You mentioned at the beginning of the year that you knew my father, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I was wondering how..." he trailed off the last, seeing Køhler's hand stop, leaving half of a letter scrawled across the board. He turned slowly, setting down the eraser and leaned against the board, frowning and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I do," he answered simply, leaving Ludwig floundering.

"Well, how do you know him, Professor?" He pressed, wary of the volatile reaction he was liable to get. Køhler's gaze dropped thoughtfully, a gloved hand rubbing at his chin.

"Hmmm~ How _do_ I know him?" He queried the air. "Ah! I know!" He raised a hand with the index finger pointing, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "I dueled him once."

Ludwig deadpanned. "That's... that's all you're going to tell me?"

Køhler raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps... Why?"

"Because he's my father. I want to know about him."

Køhler huffed. "Well, fuck. Everybody's related to some Dark wizard. 'Oh, Professor, tell me about my totally unremarkable Dark wizard father's mother's cousin's aunt's dog's friend's owner!' 'Oh, please, Professor, was my name ever connected to any Dark Arts?' 'Professor, you're so cool, please tell me more about the one time you got in close with the Beilschmidts!'" He froze in place. "Oh, that's you. I'm not supposed to mock you in front of you. Uh..."

Ludwig's face fell. He understood, a bit. If Køhler were to tell of all his double-agent escapades, he'd be practically killed for telling Ministry secrets all over the place. Ludwig just knew so little of his father that he couldn't help but question anybody who did know.

Køhler sighed. "Look, kid, there's nothing positive I can say. So you really want to know?"

Ludwig frowned. "Nothing at all...?"

Køhler tilted his head in thought, blond spikes falling across his forehead lazily like a lion's mane. "He's a fun drinking buddy? Uhm... a good fuck?" He winced at himself, seeing Ludwig's disgusted expression. "Sorry. He's loyal, I'll say that. If you have his good graces, he will fight to the death for you. It's just getting in those graces that's hard. And if you're there, very few things will toss you out, except maybe hitting on that one chick he liked."

The professor closed his eyes on thought. "Yeaaaah, he cursed me for that. Totally worth it though. Oh! Anyhow, about him in general. He's an ass, really. Everything is about him and the man thinks sun is his goddamn lamp, the moon his nightlight. Fuck, I never met a guy who would practically wank in front of a mirror, honestly..."

Ludwig wasn't sure if he really wanted to continue hearing this, it was highly unpredictable and peppered with unpleasant information and very scarring visuals, but he listened nonetheless. His gaze rose to see Køhler giving him a rather nostalgic smile.

"But I'll tell you what, Beil. He sure loves you."

Ludwig's blinked. That was more affection from his father than he had gotten even when he had been at home. It hurt, a little, he wanted to hear it from his father, but it was warming anyway.

"Is there anything else you can say...?" He asked hopefully.

Køhler gave him an appraising stare. "Do you know what a Death Eater is?" Ludwig shook his head. "When you know, I'll tell you the rest of his story." Ludwig's face fell again, but he nodded.

"Yes, sir." Already, he had told Ludwig much more than he ought to. Without another word, Mathias dismissed Ludwig, turning back to flicking his wand at the board, watching erasers go over the board with childlike amusement.

"And, so, Professor would not tell you what a Death Eater is?" Kiku asked him while they sat in the back of the Slytherin common room, away from the other students. Ludwig shook his head, sighing with obvious frustration. "Perhaps an older student would know, hai? Ask one of them. I have heard the term, and I know it is connected to the darker side of magic. Other than that, I cannot help you."

Ludwig nodded, though obviously displeased. He did not like the thought of having to step outside this comfort zone that he had built with his friends, but he knew that if he was to ever find out any more information about his father, he had to locate someone that would be willing to share this information with him. Sighing, Ludwig looked at the clock. "You and I ought to start getting ready for Slughorn's party, ja?"

Kiku nodded, dislodging himself from his comfortable spot on the couch. "We should put on our best, should we not?"

The two boys made their way to the dormitory and began to dress, their dress robes nice and befitting for their age. Kiku's held an Oriental type flare to them; Ludwig's were a deep blue, bringing out the blond boy's eyes. Straightening themselves up in the mirror as well as two first-years could, they headed out into the common room, passing a few of the other first years. A Middle Eastern one stopped them.

"Where you guys going?"

"Annan, we're going to Slughorn's party," said Ludwig, hoping the boy (who insisted on remaining masked) would not drag them into one of his schemes to wreak havoc on the poor Karpusi boy, the sleepy Hufflepuff.

Annan ignored Ludwig, looking to Kiku. "So, what do you say? Want to ditch Sluggy and hang out with me, Kiku?"

"And… That is a generous offer, Annan-kun bu-"

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Sadiq?" he asked, leaning on the nearby dungeon wall.

"At least once more every time, Annan-kun," Kiku responded, with a bow.

He sighed, but stepped aside. "Well, we should hang out sometime. You know, you should really hang out with me more than the Karpusi kid."

"Perhaps," said Kiku, obviously picking his words wisely, "Annan-kun would like to join Karpusi-kun and I studying one night?"

"Never with that Greek bastard!"

Ludwig sighed, taking Kiku's arm. "We have to go. Good bye, Sadiq."

Without another word, Ludwig and Kiku went out the opening of the common room and towards Slughorn's office, hoping they could just go and get this over with, getting into their beds at a decent hour. They had their midterm exams tomorrow, as well as packing to go home. With a sigh, they entered the office, putting on smiles.

"Ah, Ludwig, my boy, Kiku, come here, come, here, I have some people I want you to meet!"

The two boys ventured over, starting to shake hands.

"Anne, this is Ludwig, the Beilschmidt boy. This is Kiku, that prodigy I was telling you about. Yes, yes, they're both in my house, Slytherins of course, very proud, very proud. Now, boys, this is-"

"Igor Brand!" Ludwig exclaimed. "You were a chaser for the Heidelberg Harriers!" Instantly, Ludwig was enthralled. "Wie geht es Ihnen? Sie sind sehr toll! Das ist ein-"

"Ludwig, Ludwig, English for the rest of us, please!" said Slughorn with a laugh. "Didn't I tell you I know everyone by extension? Igor, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig, as you know, this is Igor Brand, a former Heidelberg Harrier."

"I went to Durmstrang with your uncle and father," he said to Ludwig with a smile. "Your father was a good friend of mine, actually. You look like him, you know. In the face. Except his albinism, which I'm surprised you didn't get. I can tell you, the best thing that happened to him was having you."

"Children bring out the best, and worst, in people," Kiku spoke up, looking at the group. "If you excuse me, Professor, I want to go say hello to Anamarie Clearwater." Kiku left Ludwig with Brand, busying himself with small talk with a second year from third year from Ravenclaw.

"Mein Vater?" Ludwig asked, staring at Brand. "Vati? Sie…. und Vati?"

He nodded to Ludwig with a smile, petting his head. "It was wonderful seeing you, Ludwig. I hadn't seen you since you were but a small child. I hope you turn out to be a good man, like Gilbert and Rodreich. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen," he responded, still a little shocked at the appearance of a famous Quidditch player from his team and the fact that he knew his father. That jolted him back to that thing he needed to do. Find out exactly what a death eater is, and to report back to Professor Køhler for the rest of the information about his father. Part of him sincerely questioned if he wanted to know the rest, yet he knew he needed to. He knew he would not have peace until he gave him the information and gained the knowledge of his father. He had to know. He needed to know. It would drive him insane.

The party itself went remarkably well. Ludwig was talking with a woman that worked in the Department of Secrecy when he saw Lucius walk by with Narcissa. Yes. Yes, of course, why didn't he think about it before? Lucius was an older student, much more knowledgeable in these things, and did tell Ludwig to come to him if he ever needed help. The woman from the Ministry seemed immensely less interesting than the blond before him.

After she was done talking, Ludwig left her to follow after Lucius, stopping himself outside of the door. "Ah, Lucius! I need to ask you something." Lucius gave a significant look to Narcissa who took the hint, leaving to give the two boys, or, the boy and man, some privacy.

"What is your question, Beilschmidt?" Lucius asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What is a Death Eater?"

Lucius paused, staring at the boy before him before continuing. "Why?" he questioned himself, tilting his head. "Why do you want to know this?"

Ludwig sighed, biting his lip before continuing. "I was asking Professor Køhler about my father, and he said that he would not tell me anymore until I found out what one was." Ludwig was fidgeting, obviously nervous, only growing more so under Malfoy's hard stare. The taller blond put an arm around the boy's shoulder, a hand grasping tight the small boy's shoulder.

"A Death Eater, Ludwig, is one who follows the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord?" Ludwig looked up to Lucius's face, amazement overcoming him. Lucius must have spoken of the dark wizard gathering a following, a large one at that, amongst the pureblood families. He had been doing so under wraps, but lately his activity had been right in the open. And these Death Eaters, they followed him. They were dark magic masters… Could they really eat death?

"Yes," Lucius said, gripping his shoulder tighter before letting go, removing his arm from Ludwig's shoulders. He gestured to Narcissa who rejoined them, arm in arm. Lucius gave Ludwig a nod, before walking away, saying, "I shall see you over the break."

"Ah… Ja!"

Ludwig stood alone for a moment, watching the retreating blond's back before he was jolted into reality, a scream echoing throughout the room. Turning with inhumane speed, Ludwig saw Kiku by the balcony, gripping blood soaked Oriental robes, a long black, cut off pony tail of dark hair on the ground, a letter splattered with blood next to it, the robes becoming soaked in tears. Without another word, Ludwig ran towards his friend, picking up the letter.

_His threat is no more._

Yao Wang was dead.


	6. A Legacy Reveiled

**A.N. I just wanted to say that as I wrote this, 4,000 Years, Aru came on my laptop's music player. Also, I would like to apologize for the late update. I've very ill, and I've been working on catching up in my classes while I am still sick. They're not sure what it is yet. My physician thinks that it could be ulcers, but seeing as I've been gagging, unable to keep down food, have been losing weight rapidly, passing out, and massive migraines, they are not only preforming a scope of my stomach, but I am going to see a neurologist. I appreciate prayers and well wishes! I'm really nervous guys, and just want to find out what's wrong! D: Anyway, I've bombarded you with enough useless information. On to the story! And please review. It means a lot, and is my main source of motivation. **

The next moments seemed to move by in fast-forward motion. Kiku was quickly swept away by Professor Slughorn, oriental robes still in the boy's arms. Ludwig began to follow, small footsteps echoing in the corridor, but was stopped, a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Professor Køhler shaking his head.

"No, kid," he said. his eyes narrow and predatory. This was him on the job. "Wang needs time to grieve. Let him be."

Ludwig gave a sharp glare, obviously upset with this. Kiku was his friend, and a fellow Slytherin. Lucius told him, and the rest of the Slytherin first years, that they were to stick together, for no one else would. Kiku needed him.

"We're going to my office. Come Beilschmidt." Without another word, hand now on Ludwig's arm, he steered Ludwig away from the shocked party goers standing still.

_So, _Ludwig though. _I'm not Beil anymore? No more nickname? _Not when there was anything related to dark wizards going on, apparently. After all, why should he get a nickname?

He was a Beilschmidt.

Køhler pushed open the door to his office, practically throwing Ludwig into the room. Slamming the door behind him, he turned his wand on the small boy in front of him. "Do you know anything?"

Taken back, Ludwig's eyes widened, moving backwards in an attempt to get away from Køhler. He was scared, it was obvious, and unsure of what to do or what was going on. His heart was pounding so quickly and roughly that Ludwig was sure it would burst out of his chest at any moment. "P-professor?" he stammered, gripping the nearby desk. "Pr-professor… What do you… Wha…?"

"Do you?" His voice was demanding, terrifying as he pointed the wand beneath the blond boy's chin, threateningly near his Adam's apple.

"No!" he said, shaking where he stood. "No, I know nothing! Kiku's dad stopped writing, and now this. That's all I know. I swear, Sir. I'm not lying…"

There was a deafening silence between the two before Køhler lowered his wand, obviously content with the answer. A sigh escaped his mouth. "You stay here, Beil, I have to go make sure they don't discard those robes."

"Why?" Even with the incidents around him, Ludwig held unquenchable curiosity when it came to Professor Mathias Køhler.

"Because," came the answer. "I knew Yao Wang and his skill- There is no way all that blood is his. In fact, I'm willing to bet my hat that none of it is. Stay here." And Køhler left, door shutting and robes flying behind him, leaving Ludwig alone in silence.

After a moment, Ludwig's tense stance lessened and he took a seat in the chair before the desk, gold name plate on it shining. What could Professor Køhler be doing? he wondered. Was it something important? Dangerous? Was he finding out who committed Yao Wang's murder?

Of course not, he chided himself. He knew who did it, who murdered him. "The Dark Lord," whispered Ludwig softly. "The Death Eaters."

Ludwig looked around the room, the office filled with all sorts of artifacts. One that drew his attention, however, was a large hourglass standing in the corner. There were figures in it, smokey and unclear. Ludwig wondered what it was… it felt as though he had seen something like this before. But where?

Eventually, Køhler came back into the room, obviously tired, but looking victorious. "None of it was his blood," he said. "I get to keep my hat."

Ludwig watched Køhler closely, a small smile gracing his lips. Even throughout these events, Professor Køhler was still Professor Køhler, and it was reassuring. It meant that life was going to return to normal eventually, or as normal as it would ever be for the Beilschmidt heir. His name was a curse, an eternal curse that would haunt Ludwig for the rest of his life. The Beilschmidts, no matter how they were to change in the future, would always be controlled by the past deeds of their forefathers; always would those actions be on everyone's minds. They would never escape. He would never escape.

Thinking of this made Ludwig think of what Lucius told him. Death Eaters, servants to the Dark Lord, dark wizards bent on muggle subjugation and elimination and preservation of wizarding life and blood. This is what Køhler assigned Ludwig to find out about before he indulged Ludwig in any more information about his father. But what did this mean about the albino with an ego? Was he a Death Eater, and was this Køhler's way of telling Ludwig? He hoped not… and yet, he knew it would make sense.

"You're quiet," commented Køhler, who now was at in his desk, resting his head in his hand. "And not the normal quiet that you are, Beil. What are you thinking about?" He frowned, then sighed, nodding with knowing. "You found out, didn't you? What a Death Eater is?"

"Yes." Ludwig's voice shook, and even he wasn't aware of how he felt until he spoke. He didn't want Køhler to confirm what he was thinking, what he knew was the truth. He wanted Køhler to lie to him, tell him that Gilbert was not a bad person; that he was as awesome as he claimed to be. Yet, he knew this would be deception, and deception towards students was not in Køhler's job description. No, Køhler would tell Ludwig what he asked; he was true to his word. Even if Ludwig wished he wouldn't.

"So. You know. Now, what is going through your head?" His voice was soft, as though trying to be sympathetic, but not coddling. Ludwig knew Køhler would tell him whether he asked for the confirmation or not.

"He was a Death Eater, wasn't he?" The pause between his question and the answer seemed to stretch onward for an eternity, Ludwig's heart mimicking that of a hummingbird's. This was the moment that concluded his quest to know of his father. This was it.

"He is," Køhler said, the tone of the answer deliberately neutral.

Ludwig's heart sunk with the words, his head hung in shame as though he was the one who was the Death Eater and not his father. All this hope he had was crushed by the fear in his heart, eliminating the last string of a chance that Gilbert Beilschmidt was not a dark wizard. The truth was ugly.

"There are some good things about your father," Køhler said slowly. "He's a loyal friend. Devoted father. Fun guy. And he would die for those he loves. But everyone has their demons and temptations. Gilbert's is power." He sighed again and opened his desk, pulling out a bottle. "This is butterbeer," he said to him. "And you look like you could use some."

Ludwig took the cup that Køhler poured and offered, Ludwig obviously doing so half-heartedly. Not in the mood to be cheered up, Ludwig took a small sip of the liquid. How warm, how inviting, a soothing balm to Ludwig's cold feelings. He drank hungrily, consuming the drink quickly. Looking up from his now empty cup, he saw a smiling Køhler in front of him.

"Feeling better?"

"A little," Ludwig conceded after a pause and the Dane's smile got wider.

"Good, good. Drink as much of it as you want, Beil, it's not like you can get drunk off of it. Here." He opened his desk, pulling out two unopened bottles. "One of these are for you. Give the other to Wang. I know he won't take pity, so if he asks, tell him they're Christmas gifts to my two favorite little headaches." With a flick of his wand, the two bottles were wrapped in Slytherin green and silver, one labeled "Für Ludwig" and the other in an Asian language Ludwig could not understand, though he assumed it was Japanese. Taking the given bottles, he nodded with thanks.

"Thank you, Professor Køhler," he said, giving a small smile. This man, this Professor, brought so much knowledge, pain, yet laughter into Ludwig's life. He felt a true connection to him, as though he was another father in his life, and he hoped he would be able to repay him one day.

"You're welcome, Beil. Now get, curfew fell a while ago. If you get stopped, tell them you were with me." He gave a wicked grin. "If they still don't leave you alone, tell them to visit me. I'll handle it."

Ludwig gave his own smile in return, heading towards the door. "Thank you Professor," he said, gratitude deep in his voice. "For everything."

"Anytime Beil. Anytime."

Back in the Slytherin common room, it seemed everyone already knew about what happened. All everyone was talking about the incident and Yao Wang. Ludwig heard the most ridiculous accounts of what happened and the most far off stories, from merely being a letter to Yao's decapitated head being in the blood stained robes. Everyone agreed on a few details, though. It was discovered at Slughorn's party, Kiku was the one it was sent to, and the Dark Lord organized it.

The reactions were mixed, however, towards Kiku. How were they to respond to him? It was obvious that the Dark Lord got rid of Yao Wang for he saw him as a threat. But what of his son? He was a Slytherin, and Slytherins ought to stick together. Yet, Kiku was not like other Slytherins; he did not see the validity in the Dark Lord's plans, nor did he even consider the other paths available. Yet, a Slytherin was still a Slytherin. And Slytherin meant family.

"I feel bad for Kiku," Bellatrix said abruptly from her perch on the couch, a book in her knees. "For Kiku, yes, for a fellow Slytherin has lost his father. However, Yao Wang got what he was overdue for. Perhaps his death will be a wakeup call for Kiku."

"Where is Kiku?" Ludwig asked softly, looking up from studying for his exams that he was taking the next day. "I haven't seen him since… you know."

Bellatrix made a face before yawning, stretching her arms out and answering, "He's been in his dorm this entire time, probably crying his squinty little eyes out over his dead Father and wondering what's going to happen to him now that daddy-dearest isn't around to protect him."

Ludwig frowned at Bellatrix's wording, but he knew she was right. Kiku was the oldest out of a large family, and from what he could gather, his mother was no longer around. Would the children be sent to an orphanage? Dispersed amongst other families? Separated? Ludwig couldn't imagine being separated from the Kirkland children, and they weren't even his blood family. These children, these siblings of Kiku, were, and there was a possibility that they would never see the other again if things worked out for the worse.

Shutting his book, Ludwig got up from his spot on the floor, walking towards the dormitory. He pushed open the door, hearing a stifled sob choked back. Kiku was now staring at the floor, as though embarrassed to have been walked in on crying. Yet, there was no shame in it, and Ludwig wanted Kiku to see that. They were human. They all needed their time to grieve.

"Hey, Kiku," he said, moving to sit on Kiku's bed with him. "Look, I-"

"I don't want pity." Kiku's voice sounded shot, as though he couldn't stand to be in the room at that very moment. "I'm my father's child, a Wang. A proud family, a proud name, with proud accomplishments…" His eyes were lost, confused, red from the crying that Ludwig had just interrupted. "Accomplishments that he never spoke of… that he kept secluded from us, from his children. And I'm sure that they were the reasons that he was killed, and our father was stolen from us…"

Freezing up, as though realizing how emotional he sounded, Kiku quickly turned, running towards the dorm door. Ludwig said nothing, allowing his friend to escape. It was what he needed…

Sighing, Ludwig sunk onto his bed, yawning, just realizing how tired he truly was. It had been a busy day, and exams were the next day. He needed to get sleep, although he doubted that the sleep would come to greet him. Sighing, he looked up at the window that led to the outside. He couldn't help but think that the Dark Lord must be powerful… after all, who else would have the power to kill Yao Wang, besides the Dark Lord? Ludwig didn't think it was a Death Eater- after all, Professor Køhler said that none of the blood on the robes had been Mr. Wang's. But Kiku didn't know that, nor would it change anything. His father was dead. That's all Kiku cared about.

Ludwig changed into bed clothing, lighting a candle by his bed as he continued to read, his magpie-like tendencies when it came to knowledge kicking in. He heard the door open and looked up to see Sadiq there, frowning. "Beilschmidt, where's Kiku?"

"Not here," he said with a sigh. "He took off. He needs his space…"

"Yeah." There was a pause.

"This sucks."

"I know."

This had been the first time that Ludwig and Sadiq had been left alone together- It was comforting, almost, for the two to know that here stood someone in the same position as them; someone who cared about Kiku immensely, wanted him to be happy, and knew that there was nothing that they could do to make anything better for the small Asian boy. Perhaps it was cruel in the way that the two had become friends, yet one had to look outside the situation and try to find the silver lining within it. Whatever silver lining that could possibly be.

The two boys merely sat there, speaking of whatever came up, whether it be plans for the break, school, or what happened. Soon, it had been three hours, and Kiku slowly came into the dorms, a look of shock over his face when he saw those two. "What…. why are you two still awake?"

"Waiting for you, of course," they said in unison.

The look that overtook Kiku's face was worth it, a mix of appreciation and utter wonderment. "Why would you do that?"

Ludwig and Sadiq blinked, turning to one another as though they were confused on why Kiku was even asking this question. After all, it was obvious, wasn't it? "We're your friends," said Ludwig. "What kind of friends would we be if we weren't here for you during the time you need us most, Kiku?"

"Shitty ones," came Sadiq's reply.

Kiku said nothing, joining the two boys on the bed. They got the hint, staying quiet as their friend pulled them in for a tight embrace, the closest Kiku let anyone ever be near him before. After a moment, they all three were lying on the bed, cuddling close, with Kiku in the middle. The smaller boy didn't make a sound, but Ludwig was sure that he felt his something wet fall on his chest, stopping only when Ludwig drifted to sleep.

Ludwig awoke with a stir, holding someone close, though it wasn't the someone he fell asleep with. The tan skin gave away Sadiq and they both groaned as they woke up. Shaking his head, blond hair falling in his face, Ludwig stretched, then looked around. "Where's Kiku?" he asked groggily.

"Probably doing something to get his mind off of what happened," Sadiq said with a sigh. "Come on, let's go get some food."

The two boys climbed out of the bed, pushing the silver and emerald drapes out of their way and got dressed. Tomorrow was the day that most students would be leaving for the Winter holiday, Ludwig included. He just hoped Kiku would not be all alone. The two Slytherin boys walked into the Great Hall together, taking their seats. Looking up at the staff table, Ludwig noticed that it was unnaturally empty; even Dumbledore was not at the table. Perhaps Dumbledore needed time to grieve as well… Before Ludwig could start eating, a messy blond ran up, a newspaper in his hand and a letter.

"Hey, Lud," Alfred said, oblivious to the angry glares he was getting from the Slytherin students around him. "Just letting you know, Dad sent me a letter. I guess he got word about what happened to Kiku's dad. It's a bummer, Mr. Wang was really brill. Kiku and his siblings are staying with us! Can you believe that? I guess it was an order from the Ministry itself, Kaoru told it to dad."

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief. At least Kiku and his siblings would be together for the Holidays, and he knew Arthur would do his hardest to make it good for them. Looking down from Alfred's face, he saw a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand, a man on the cover. Ludwig took the paper, uttering a "thank you" to Alfred and watching him walk away before he began to look at it. The man looked positively regal, long, black hair pulled back in a pony-tail behind him tied with a ribbon. His robes were Orient, with trim and floral designs. He was standing next to a woman, smiling and beautiful, dressed in muggle attire, and holding a newborn baby, four small children standing before them, smiles on their faces, except for the oldest looking one who had his face buried in his mother's skirt, peaking out every so often. The caption beneath read, "_Yao Wang and wife Kasumi with children. 1964" _

Ludwig looked underneath the picture to see a lengthy article entitled, _The Legacy of Yao Wang. _Looking around to see if any of his house mates were looking at him, he then turned his attention to the article, and he felt Sadiq lean in as well to read.

_December 13, 1971. Today, we mourn the loss of a great wizard known the world over for his contribution to the international wizarding society, Yao Wang. His birthdate unknown, Wang was of an indeterminate age, often claiming that it was so long ago that he forgot, but he never let a little thing like growing older ever slow him down. He was often quoted as saying that his children kept him from feeling age settle on his bones, and it was certainly true that he left behind quite a few children. Kiku, Mei-Mei, Yong Soo, Lien, and Daeng, each the apple of his eye. He loved them deeply and absolutely nothing would stop him from doing anything to make them happy. However, he also kept to himself, choosing not to reveal the actions of his life as a model for the wizarding world to them except in small fragments._

_One such beacon of light for the world was the defeat of the Dark wizard Tiao Mao Ran. Ran was the terror of the Chinese world and, with a kind heart and magical ability to rival Dumbledore, Wang took down Tiao Mao Ran in 1955, years after Dumbledore took down the Western menace Gellert Grindelwald. Dumbledore and Wang were known to be in contact, unsurprising that such amazing wizards would find each other. A late addition to their friendship was Arthur Kirkland, a young (for a wizard) up and comer from Britain that made quick and deep friends with Wang. The two were often known for meeting to speak, prompting Kirkland to adopt a young Chinese boy when he was saved by Wang from Tiao Mao Ran._

_Soon after, though, their friendship began to drift some when Kirkland and his beautiful Muggle wife began to have children. Wang began to settle down more as well, returning finally to take care of Kiku, his eldest child. Once settling down, Wang began to disappear from the international world's eye to focus on his children._

_His murder will be remembered as one of the darkest points in Wizarding history. From the Muggle world to the Wizarding world, Yao Wang was, and will forever be, an inspiration. He will not be forgotten._

Ludwig and Sadiq both let out sighs at parallel times, turning to look at one another. That was Kiku's father. That was Yao Wang. And that was the reason why he was killed. Yet they understood what Kiku was thinking. He couldn't have told Kiku all this himself? Kiku had to learn of his father's glorious past, his friendship with Dumbledore, after he was dead. When it could have been the difference between Yao alive and Yao dead.

But they were sure Kiku knew how absurd that was. That Kiku, an eleven year old boy, no matter how prodigal, would not be a match against dark wizards of the calibar.

Finishing their food, Sadiq and Ludwig headed back to their dorm. Exams had been cancelled due to the commotion that the recent incident had caused. They had nothing to do but pack. Once that was accomplished, Ludwig beckoned Sadiq good bye and headed down into the castle, looking for Alfred.

He found the Kirkland child talking to Ivan, a true, genuine, happy smile on his face. Ludwig had not seen Alfred unhappy, not smile like that since they were small- it was refreshing, to know that someone could have such bliss and happiness in life, that someone had a father who loved them, siblings who were amazing, talented, gifted, friends who would fight for him. Ludwig felt a twinge of envy, but pushed it aside, approaching the pair.

"Hello, comrade," responded Ivan with a smile to the German boy. "How are you today?"

"Worried about Kiku," he replied with a sigh, giving up on telling Ivan that he was _not _his comrade. He had been trying for months, and came to the realization that it wasn't going to do any good. "Has anyone seen him?"

"Ve~" he heard behind him. "Silly, Doitsu. We're right here!"

Ludwig turned to see the Italian looping arm in arm with each other, Kiku looking too exhausted to care about how awkward this was for him. Feliciano looped arms with Ludwig, smiling at Ivan and Alfred. "Are you two going home for break, too?"

"Nyet," responded Ivan simply. "I will stay here."

Alfred nodded. "Me and Lud are heading home for the holiday."

"And my siblings are joining you." Kiku's voice was soft, but completely drained of any energy. Alfred just gave a warm smile to him.

"Yeah, man, I know," he said. "I'm glad, too. I was thinking of trying to get us all together anyway."

The five boys wandered out into the snow, dragging Kiku, trying to get him to enjoy himself, though they knew the efforts were futile. Ludwig could only imagine what he was thinking, how he felt. After all, he had lost his father, but not by death's icy grip. He still had hope of seeing his father again.

Kiku had none.

The day dragged slowly, and by the time that Ludwig went to bed, he was more than ready. Bidding Kiku good night, he curled up into his bed, dreaming of blood, screams, blintz, a kind woman, warm bread, and a yellow, little bird.

The four boys, Ludwig, Feliciano, Alfred, and Kiku, all sat in a compartment, talking about winter plans, what they hoped they got for Christmas (in Feliciano's case) or Yule (as with Alfred and Ludwig). Kiku, however, remained silent, dark eyes trained on the passing landscape. A twinge of pain hit Ludwig's chest, and he wanted to hug his friend tightly, though that would be awkward for both of them, seeing as neither were the hugging type.

Eventually, all the boys quieted down, Feliciano falling asleep and Alfred preoccupied with a book (a new one about Puddlemere United). Ludwig was watching Kiku, and when he lifted his eyes, Ludwig met them with a smile. Kiku looked like he attempted, but looked quickly away, refusing to meet Ludwig's eyes…. Ludwig was sure he saw two tears leak from those chocolate eyes.

After a while, the train stopped, and students started filing out. After they were the last ones on the train, the four boys, trunks and all, piled out, looking on the platform for their parents. Feliciano gave them all hugs and promises of owls before running off to his brother and a Spanish looking man. This left Ludwig, Alfred, and Kiku, looking for Arthur.

"Over here boys!" a crisp voice called, and their heads shot up. Dan stood beside him already, and Arthur has his hand on his shoulder, a smile on his face. "Well, hello there again," he said to Kiku. "You're siblings are already at the house. I do hope it is to your tastes." He gave Kiku a firm hand on his shoulder before taking the trunks, piling them into the car.

Ludwig sighed, looking towards the sky. He wasn't sure what was happening, or how it would involve him. All he knew was that he would face what would come. Now, if only he could understand why his dreams all seemed to contain a little, yellow bird…


	7. An Even Bigger Development

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for your care and prayers. Sadly to say, I am still ill, though we know now what was causing my stomach problems. After an endoscopy, they discovered bleeding ulcers throughout my stomach. I still have to see a neurologist about the dizziness, passing out, and headaches, but at least I know about my stomach now. They have me on three different medications at the moment, so I'm hoping this ends soon. **

**Secondly, I would like to thank CameroonEmma for her PM to me wishing me well. You cannot imagine how much that made me smile.**

**Next, names I'm using for characters in this chapter. Mei-Mei is the name I am using for Taiwan, Lien for Vietnam, and Daeng for Thailand. If they have official names, let me know, because I could not find any. Now on to the story! And please read and review. Reviews are the best thing I can get at the moment! :D Enjoy!**

"Aniki!~"

A soft _Oomph _was let out of the small Asian boy as an even smaller boy gripped his chest from behind, the small boy nuzzling his head into his back, a small sprig of hair curled up, defying gravity with its position. The boy sighed, taking in the scent of his brother, and then pulled away, a smile on his face. "Aniki, we all missed you! How is Hogwarts? Is it awesome, Aniki? Did you know that Hogwarts was invented in-"

"I missed you too. Yes, Hogwarts is quite amazing. And no, Hogwarts was not invented in Korea, Yong-Soo." Kiku sighed, giving a strained smile as well before turning to the rest of his siblings. There sat a small girl with a flower dress, a smile on her face as her sister held an oar in her hand, a green dress on the elder girl. A small boy, about two years old, was completely head shaven and swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa, smiling up at Kiku. Kiku placed his trunk on the ground, walking over to hug his siblings each in turn, greeting them all in the quick, rapid, melodic oriental language. After a moment, Kiku sat next to his siblings, looking up expectantly for an order from Arthur.

Arthur smiled at the group, looking towards the window as Ludwig, Alfred, and Dan went to their rooms to put away their belongings. A sigh escaped Arthur's lips before this face was overtaken by a smile, and he looked to the large Asian group. "It's about time for supper. Are you children hungry?"

"Yes, Sir," came the chorus, and Arthur felt like he was presented with the perfect troupe of children. He smiled happily and stuck his head into the kitchen. "How soon will dinner be ready?"

"Mon petite chou, you cannot rush perfection~" crooned the Frenchman, looking at Arthur from a pot of soup. "I'm making an onion soup. I hope the children are hungry."

"Starved," responded Arthur, rolling his eyes. "And I'm not rushing. Just turn up the temperature and it will cook faster."

"Mon dieu! No wonder your cooking is atrocious."

"My cooking is just fine!"

"If your love making was as bad as your cooking," continued Francis, stirring the soup with a smile, a cue that he was joking, "I would have to sincerely rethink our relationship, mon amour."

"Oh, you twat." Arthur moved back to the children, sitting beside them with a smile as the Kirkland children came to join the new comers. "Dinner will be ready soon," he told them. "Francis is making soup. Fitting for this chilly night, if I do say so myself." A soft sigh left Arthur's lips as he ruffled the younger Wang's hair, the Asian with the tall curl. He gave a grin and sat on his brother's lap.

Ludwig gave out a sigh of his own, turning his attention to Kiku. "Do you know how long you will be staying here?" he asked.

"Until I find out how to keep us all together," Kiku said softly, his dark hues surveying his siblings. "I do not want us separated."

"Your father wouldn't want you separated, either," Arthur said, placing a hand on Kiku's shoulder. "Don't worry, lad. I'll figure something out. For now, just relax and I'll add on a few bedrooms for you and your siblings."

Kiku's eyes filled with emotion, his voice thick. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Just do your best and keep on your studies," Arthur answered simply, looking to the doorway as Francis came to get the group.

They were sitting at the table, the area made longer by magic. Soup was dished to each child, bread with the meal. It was splendid, Arthur feeling as though perfection was seeping down his throat. He would say often that the only reason Francis was allowed into his house was for his cooking. The caramelized onions were easy to swallow, the broth was delicious. And with the look on the boys and girls faces, they seemed to agree, though the Asian children looked as though something was missing, something dear.

And indeed, something was missing. The father they once had, the friend and mentor Arthur had come to love, the idol to Alfred, and the man who saved Kaoru's life. A man that, even if they had never met, had touched every single person's life in that room. And he was never coming back.

Dinner was soon interrupted by the knock on the door, and Arthur stood to get it, bidding the family farewell for a short moment.

There was silence.

"Kiku, can you and your siblings please come to the main room!" Arthur's voice called out, and the small group of Asian children scampered over to where they were beckoned. Alfred stood, running after them, and Ludwig joined them, the rest of the Kirkland children following after. Even Francis joined the group in the room.

Arthur stood behind a soft chair, an Asian man sitting in the seat. It was Kaoru. The Kirkland children and Francis broke into smiles as they swarmed the eldest Kirkland child. Kaoru smiled at the sight of his siblings, hugging each in turn; Dan, Alfred, Ludwig, Matthew, Seysel, and Peter. He kissed each of their foreheads before having them sit down. Kaoru sighed, rubbing his eyes, and then looked to the Wang children.

"I have your father's will."

The children instantly tensed and sat up straight. Kaoru continued. "And as my father is the one that is taking care of you, I'm the one that was assigned to come read it to you." He sighed, unfolding a scroll of parchment. There was a strip of Chinese on the page, followed by English. It read;

_I, Yao Wang, of sound mind and sound body, do compose my last will and testament. _

_First off, I wish to give Mei-Mei and Lein Wang their mother's jewelry, save for her wedding set. She had wanted it to be separated amongst the two of you when you were older, but if you are reading this, you will not reach older in my sights. I also leave my jade necklace that you loved so much to you, Mei-Mei, and my obsidian ring to you, Lein. Know that I loved both of you very much._

_Secondly, to Daeng Wang, I leave my wall scrolls and my jade bracelet that you loved playing with, in hopes that he will remember me. I loved you more than you could fathom. I just regret that I will never see you grow._

_Thirdly, to Yong-Soo Wang, I leave the many stories I told him at night, written up in my hand writing. You can find the book on my book case next to my bed. I hope you remember those nights and remember my love._

_Next, to Kiku Wang, I leave your mother and my wedding rings, as the eldest, and I hope you use them in your own wedding. May they bring you as much happiness as they brought your mother and me. I also leave my collection of books to you, knowing you will benefit most from them. And finally, I leave my self-blessed talisman, which is currently in the possession of Albus Dumbledore. You are my eldest, and I love you. You have, and will continue to, make me proud._

_I leave my estate to be split equally amongst my five children for when they come of age. Until then, I leave it under the protection of Arthur Kirkland, to be used to pay for schooling, clothing and their essentials. _

_And finally, I leave my most treasured possessions to the custody of Arthur Kirkland. My five children. _

_Keep your eyes to the sky and your hearts pure. Darkness cannot survive without the light, but the light can illuminate the dark. _

Kaoru took a deep breath as he looked to the group before him. There was a pause, then Kaoru brought out a bag, dispersing the items. "The funeral will be in Kyoto. It was your father's wish to be laid to rest with your mother. We will arrange flights for us, as Francis cannot apparate or go by the Floo Network. "

"I liked Yao," Francis mumbled sadly. "He was… a good man."

But Kiku looked besides him as he looked to Arthur, focused on him. He was their guardian? True, Arthur was very kind, but he already had six children of his own. Five more was a lot to ask of one man. A sigh left his lips and his fingers caressed the rings, holding them, loving them, the union symbolized by the two stirring in his heart. From this blessed marriage came five beautiful children. Out of this union, love was given physical manifestation not once, but five times. And each of them was just as wanted and important as the others. He would do all within his power to live and protect them. He must. He was the oldest Wang. He was the eldest. He was responsible.

Arthur smiled as he looked at the children, but inwardly he wondered what Yao was thinking. They would have been safer with Dumbledore. He was glad that Yao saw him a fit enough parent to raise his own, but he also felt guilty… Yao.

He shook his head, getting the image of his dead mentor and friend out of his head, musing slightly. The Wang children. Ludwig. Seysel. Kaoru. It seemed that Arthur had a knack of collecting up children that were not his own, adopting or housing them. The Kirkland's were the go-to family, now, the manor a makeshift orphanage of sorts. He gave a sigh as his emerald eyes rose to a portrait of two adults, a proper, Victorianesque man standing next to a smiling, elegant woman, both adorned in dress robes. They smiled and waved, and Arthur wondered if his parents were proud.

=o=o=o=o=

The three boys, Ludwig, Kiku, and Alfred, all were in Ludwig's room, talking. Alfred was grinning. "Thirteen people all living in one house! This is going to be awesome!"

"You know," Kiku said, "there is a superstition that the first to rise at a table of thirteen will be the first to die."

Alfred froze. "But Dad was the first to get up! Ah! Dad can't die!"

Ludwig shook his head. "He'll be fine. It's just a superstition."

But Alfred was not convinced. "Go check on him, Ludwig! Go check on him!"

A sigh. "Fine, I have to ask him about Lucius' party anyway." Ludwig stood, rolling his eyes at Alfred's gullibility. He made his way to Arthur's study, stopping outside the door. There were voices mumbling.

"Of course," he heard Arthur's crisp tone say. "Yes. Yes. Yes, it is going well. Yes. Exactly as we thought."

The other person kept their voice low, and Ludwig frowned as he pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't make out any of the other's words.

"Of course. He's doing well. Yes."

Ludwig sighed and shuffled his weight, trying to hear better. Who was Arthur talking to? He stood up, looking over the stairs into the front room. Francis and Kaoru were down there, the Wang children in their rooms. Who could it be? Ludwig took his position outside the door once more, trying to gain more information.

"What do you desire for me to do?"

Ludwig bit his lip, his eyes widening. What was going on? Who was Arthur speaking to? Was this safe? The tone in Arthur's voice sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't his usual confident, slightly sarcastic tone, but a serious one. An afraid one.

"It will be done."

At this, Ludwig could not bare anymore. He stood and knocked on the door.

It swung open, causing Ludwig to jump in order not to be hit.

Arthur looked disheveled, slightly mad, as he stared down at Ludwig. "Ah… Ludwig. Hello. What do you need?"

"Ah…." Ludwig looked around. "Um. I was wondering whether or not I could visit a friend over the break."

"Yes, yes," he said dismissively, waving his hand. "Anything else?"

Ludwig peered into the room. No one was there. Just an open window and blowing curtains.

"What are you staring at, boy? Have you not your wits about you?" Arthur brushed at his hair, still staring at Ludwig. He seemed calm now. "What friend is this, anyway?"

"I was invited to Lucius' Christmas party."

Arthur had regained his composure, sighing. "Well. Who all is going to be there?"

"Him. Narcissa, his girlfriend. Bellatrix. MacNair. Rodolphous. Zw-"

"Are his parents?" Arthur sounded apprehensive. "I don't fancy the idea of a troupe of teenagers alone for hours."

Ludwig blinked, biting his lips. "Um, ja. I think that he said they would be there."

"I'll have to speak to them, but yes. You may go."

Ludwig broke into a smile before hugging Arthur tightly around his waist. "Thanks Dad!"

"Anything for you." Arthur kissed the top of Ludwig's head, smiling softly into his bright, blond hair. His little Slytherin. His bright, dark boy.

=o=o=o=o=

"So Arthur is fine," Ludwig concluded, leaving out the part of his conversation he overheard out. "And I get to go to Lucius' party."

"I do hope you have fun," Kiku said, continuing to read a book as Alfred bounced on the bed.

"I'm so glad Dad's okay," he said. "Thanks for checking it, man. Kiku had me worried."

Ludwig nodded. "So, I'm going to turn in for the night."

"I'll do the same," Kiku said, standing and sighing. Then, in a rush, he said, "will you two come to the funeral? And Feliciano as well."

The other two stood, staring.

"Kiku…." Alfred said softly, looking to him.

"Of course," Ludwig murmured, resting a hand on Kiku's forearm. "We're here for you."

"Yeah! You can count on me! 'Cause I'm a hero!"

Kiku gave a soft smile. "Ah. Thank you."

The three departed for the night, leaving Ludwig alone in his room. He sighed, getting dressed, thinking of all that happened. Kiku was now his brother. And something was up with Arthur… nothing too bad, he was sure. It was Arthur. But enough to cause the normally collected Brit discomfort. And it was worrisome.

Ludwig went to his window to shut it, then paused. Upon his windowsill stood a little, yellow bird.

"Hello, Bird," he muttered to it softly. "Are you haunting me?"

The bird let out a soft chirp before spreading its wings, flapping them a few times before taking off into the sky.

"Come back!" Ludwig called out, and he cursed as it continued to fly. He shut the window. That bird. That same bird.

Ludwig had to know what it meant. He just hoped he'd like it.


	8. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I'm still alive, and I am definitely going to be continuing the story that is That Beilschmidt boy. I am SO sorry for the long wait, but my life has been very, very hectic. So now that I'm on my own with my partner and getting ready to start my 2nd year in University, I am ready to take up the mantel of writing again. And thank you all!

I will be trading accounts, so the next update of this story will be on the account named JohannSonofCastiel. Thank you for your loyal reading.


End file.
